The Last Thirteen: Glee Season 6
by Kamakana1995
Summary: My take on the final 13 episodes of Glee. Blaine's Warblers, Will's Vocal Adrenaline, and Rachel's New Directions will face off at Sectionals. Who will prevail, and how will everyone make it through the struggles along the way? This fanfiction will include the five new characters and some plot/song inspiration from the canon Season 6 with my own twist. Please read/review/share!
1. Rediscover

**Summary: **Now that **Rachel **is a NYADA, Broadway, and Hollywood flop, she's back in town to find herself again, and revives the **New Directions**. **Blaine **is now the coach of the Warblers, whose new lead performer is none other than **Jake **Puckerman. **Will **is now the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, whose returning star performer is Wade **Unique **Adams.

* * *

**Guest Starring:  
**Samantha Ware as Jane  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison  
Marshall Williams as Spencer  
Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel  
Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry  
Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry  
Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington  
Iqbal Theba as Janitor Figgins

* * *

**INT. THE LIMA BEAN – SUN AUG 17**

Artie and Quinn sat a table consoling Rachel.

"Are you sure you're not moving back to New York?" Artie asked. "It'll be weird with just me and Kurt there."

"I can't believe Blaine and Kurt broke up _again_," Quinn said. "And now Blaine's back home in Westerville trying to get a job."

Rachel thought back to the day her TV show, _That's So Rachel_, was scrapped immediately after shooting the Pilot.

**EXT. PARAMOUNT**

_Rachel was being escorted off the premises of the Paramount lot. _

"_Sorry it just didn't work out, Rachel," said Mary Halloran, one of the show's writers, and the girl who submitted the Pilot script that was approved for filming. "I guess FOX just wasn't interested in the story of a singing waitress and her friends in New York trying to make it on Broadway."_

Thus, Rachel wound up back at home to be in the comfort of her dads. Kurt, who had come home for the summer, was so worried about Rachel, that he planned a dinner between the Hudson-Hummel and Berry families.

_**INT. BERRY DINING ROOM**_

"_Sweetie, this is just one big hurdle for you," Leroy said._

"_Yeah, you can always go back to New York and give things another shot," Hiram said._

"_But Sidney Green told me that if I deviated away from Broadway and breached my contract, I'd be blacklisted and never welcomed to Broadway again," Rachel sighed. "And on top of that, being a college dropout and a Hollywood failure, I'm stuck."_

"_You'll never be stuck in this predicament forever," Burt said. "You just need to rediscover yourself and just start from square one and give it your all. You made it once before, you can do it again."_

"_We've always been proud of your accomplishments, Rachel," Carole said. "Everything's going to work out, just, maybe not always in the way that you expect it." _

"_If you do decide to stay in Lima, I'll respect your decision," Kurt said. "It's just hard to believe we've all scattered from the Big Apple when we sort of promised to stay there for at least two years, no matter the success or failure."_

**INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

"If things were meant to happen, it'll happen," Quinn said. "Now, drink up. I've got a flight to catch back to New Haven. Here goes junior year!"

"Sophomore year!" Artie echoed excitedly.

**EXT. MCKINLEY – MON SEP 29 – AFTER SCHOOL**

Sam and Rachel drove into the school.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick up a visitor's pass from the office," Rachel said, getting out of the car.

"Sure thing, I'm going to go help Coach Beiste get the equipment ready," Sam said. Ever since he moved back to Lima in May, he'd been helping Shannon as an assistant football coach. He really loved it.

Sam followed a group of female Cheerios (one male Cheerio walked with them) to the athletic field. Sam saw Ryder, some teammates, and one of the new sophomore athletes, Spencer, hanging out under Finn's tree. Ryder wasn't the same guy he was in sophomore year. He was just the average football jock now. Spencer, on the other hand, was a typical jerky jock, who was also an out-and-proud gay.

"Looking good there, Mason!" Spencer teased at Mason, the male Cheerio.

"Shut up," Mason and his twin, Madison, hissed together.

Ryder laughed hysterically. "I don't think he likes you, Spencer."

"Hah, as if I'd be interested in that girly boy," Spencer laughed.

"Hey, guys, get your equipment on, practice starts in half-an-hour!" Sam instructed.

Ryder and Spencer rolled their eyes and led their teammates to the locker room. No one messed with Spencer with that attitude he had.

Sam moved toward the field and said "Good day!" to Shannon.

"Hey, good afternoon, Sam!" Shannon exclaimed. "I just need your help setting up the cones in that training area over there; we're going to get the offensive line to do some speed drills today. Also, I need you to run some passing and catching exercises with the boys too. Ryder's been off his game lately, which isn't good because he is the best running back we have. Also, this is Spencer's first game as starting quarterback, so make sure he knows what he's doing, okay?"

"Will do, Coach," Sam said, noting everything down. "Well, looks like a pretty good day to play!"

Adjacently, Cheerio co-captains Kitty and Bree began leading their team through a very tight routine. Sam and Shannon watched impressively. Ryder showed up to watch too. He had actually been dating Kitty for about seven months now. She and Artie broke up shortly after Artie's graduation, and Kitty and Ryder really began to bond on and off the athletic field.

"WHOO!" Coach Roz exclaimed. "Beautiful ladies! From the top!"

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

The place was barren. Clearly, the stage hadn't hosted a performance in ages, probably not since Sue funded a community theatre production of _Annie _in April, starring herself as Ms. Hannigan. Rachel walked over to the stage right wing and saw the portraits of Lillian and Finn.

"Glee, by its very definition, is about opening yourself up to joy."

"_Maybe she's right," Rachel said to herself. "I've been stuck in this funk for a month. Maybe what I need now is something to open me up to joy. But what?"_

Rachel glanced over to Finn's portrait, remembering Finn's voice during the junior year 'Night of Neglect' concert; "What is that saying? The show must go… all over the place… or something."

"_He always knew what to say," _Rachel began wondering what McKinley must have been like last year without New Directions. Will would've only had his History students, the ex-clubbers would have had to find other clubs, or worse, been stuck on their own. Where would Rachel be if there hadn't been a Glee Club to join? Honestly, Rachel didn't even know. Would she have even been able to get to New York at all after graduation?

"_I know what I need to do."_

**INT. SUE'S OFFICE**

"No, you cannot bring the Glee Club back," Sue said flatly.

"Principal Sylvester, with all due respect, the kids here need a creative outlet in their lives," Rachel said.

"No they don't," Sue said. "Ever since I disbanded that club of misfits, test scores have gone up. The students here no longer have to be interrupted in their studies by the Glee Club wailing out every Beatles one-hit-wonder ever made. Besides, you don't have the qualifications to take over that club."

"Finn did it, and he had zero qualifications besides being a three-year veteran of the Glee Club," Rachel said. "I'm also a three-year veteran, I trained for three semesters at NYADA, I've starred on Broadway—"

"And how'd that all work out?" Sue asked. "Besides, I have to question your ability to direct that club since, out of all of your fellow Glee graduates, you are the ONLY one who didn't come back to mentor the kids. If it were Mercedes or the dancing Asian, I'd consider it. But I'm not quite so sure about you yet…"

Rachel put on her best puppy dog pout.

Sue grimaced. "Fine."

**INT. DALTON – TUE SEP 30**

Sam and Rachel walked down the hallway together, turning right and entering the Warblers' rehearsal room.

**Song: "Sing" by Ed Sheeran**

_Jake: It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side  
I've been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear  
So maybe we could get down now_

_I don't wanna know_  
_If you're getting ahead of the program_  
_I want you to be mine, lady_  
_To hold your body close_  
_Take another step into the no-man's land_  
_For the longest time lady_

_[Chorus:]  
Warblers: I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh  
Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh [2x]  
Louder!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Sing!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Jake: This love is a blaze_  
_I saw flames from the side of the stage_  
_And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days_  
_Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know_  
_But something to drink and maybe something to smoke_  
_Jake &amp; Blaine: Let it go until our roads are changed_  
_Singing we found love in a local rave_  
_No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say_  
_But I can just figure it out and hope and pray_  
_Blaine: I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."_  
_And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila._  
_I already know she's a keeper_  
_Just from this one small act of kindness_

_Jake: I'm in deep  
If anybody finds out  
I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not  
Sobering up we just sit on the couch  
One thing led to another  
Now she's kissing my mouth_

_[Chorus:]_

_Blaine (Warblers): (Can you feel it?) All the guys in here don't even wanna dance_  
_(Can you feel it?) All that I can hear is music from the back_  
_(Can you feel it?) Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand darling_  
_Before the beat kicks in again_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_Can you feel it?_

_[Chorus]_

"Wow, great job!" Sam remarked.

Blaine and Jake led the Warblers in a bow.

Soon, it was just Blaine, Jake, Rachel, and Sam sitting together.

"So, Jake, how'd you end up here?" Rachel asked. "You seemed to be doing so well in McKinley."

"Well, uh, Jake kind of readopted his bad boy ways in junior year," Sam said.

"Puck noticed something was wrong so he tattled on me, he and my mom got me into a juvenile correctional facility, and after a bit of rediscovery, they felt it was best that I come here to Dalton. I actually think it's been working out pretty well," Jake said appreciatively. "I mean, there are no girls here, so it kind of keeps my, um, intimacy addiction under control, and these guys are a pretty good influence on me."

"Such is the magic of the Warblers," Blaine remarked.

"But, Blaine, what about NYADA?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I had to have a meeting with Madam Tibideaux approving me for distance-learning," Blaine explained. "I pay tuition and everything but I'm just taking 12 online credits, plus I did some summer school stuff in New York, so I'm not terribly behind. Even though it's because we broke up, I told Madam Tibideaux that my family was having financial struggles and that going home temporarily was the only way to make ends meet without dropping out of NYADA entirely. Besides, the Warblers need a coach. They didn't get to compete at all last year because after the Hunter Clarington steroid scandal, the Warblers are banned from competition if they don't have a director. If we get through this year with a clean record, they can be self-coached again, like tradition."

"But Blaine is a great coach for us," Jake said. "He really gets us."

"Well, I got Sue to allow me to reinstate the New Directions," Rachel said.

"What?" Blaine asked. "But, what about the computer lab?"

"The what?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Sam asked. "When I moved back here in May, the choir room is a computer lab now. It allowed McKinley to introduce more Information-Technology courses."

"That's not good," Rachel said. "I mean, IT classes are great, but… This is a music room! What are we supposed to do?"

"Leave it to me," Sam said. "I'll get something figured out."

Rachel smiled. "I don't know how everything is going to work out, but what I discovered this week is that I wouldn't have been where I was without the support of Glee Club, and if there are kids in those halls who have a future that could be accomplished through a show choir, I want them to get that chance."

Jake smiled. "I think Marley will really appreciate it. But good luck getting Kitty and Ryder back on the team."

"What about Unique?" Rachel asked.

"Oh," Jake said. "Wade transferred back to Carmel. He—I mean, she—got tormented so much last year without the protection Glee Club afforded to her, so she went back home to Carmel. Mr. Schue's there too, now."

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

For the first time in ages, the spotlights of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion shined down upon Rachel, in a beautiful pale dress.

**Song: "Let It Go" from **_**Frozen**_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

_**INT. HALLWAY**_

_{Rachel slams Sue's office door, and strolls through the hallways.}_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_**INT. AUDITORIUM**_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

**INT. HALLWAY – WED SEP 31**

Rachel pinned up the audition notices for Glee Club. An African-American girl watched from afar. Her name was Jane.

"_They're really bringing the Glee Club back? I've always wanted to join! I was a freshman when they took home a 2__nd__ place finish at Nationals, and I really wanted to join, but they cut the program. I hope I have a shot. I've tried joining other clubs on campus. The African-American club and the community service club are fun and all, but I still feel like there's a club out there that can help me to open up. And that club is finally here." _

"Good day, Principal Figgins!" Rachel exclaimed to Figgins, who was mopping the floors. "Oh, I'm sorry… Erm… Mr. Figgins?"

Figgins merely continued mopping. Marley hurried down the hallway, almost slipping on the floor.

"Woah, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah," Marley said hurriedly. "So, you're really bringing the Glee Club back? Jake told me yesterday. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you in New York and LA."

Rachel smiled. "You know, I never got to tell you this, but I really enjoyed your performance as Sandy in _Grease_. For a girl who never did a theatrical production before, it was really good."

Marley grinned. "I did take a theater class at my old school in freshman year, but we didn't do any shows."

Rachel beamed. "Well, it was really good. Finn, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes really pulled off something special. I guess that's why I'm just nervous about this whole coaching thing. I don't know if I can do it. I know how much you all loved Finn, and I know how much he loved you guys. And Mercedes and Mike would always talk about how fun it was mentoring you guys for _Grease, _Sectionals, Regionals, and then Mercedes helped you all out at Nationals with Burt and Carole. I'm kind of bummed I missed out on all of that."

Marley nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you'll do great. I can't wait for auditions!"

"Oh, you're not auditioning," Rachel said. "You're helping me run auditions."

Marley beamed, but not before she and Rachel were slushied by Bree and Kitty.

"Break a leg, girls!" Bree exclaimed.

Rachel brushed the slush out of her eyes. "I didn't miss that."

Figgins wailed. "WHY DO YOU KIDS HATE ME?!"

**INT. AUDITORIUM – THU OCT 1**

Rachel, Sam, and Marley set up their desk in the center of the auditorium. The twin Cheerios came out on stage. Marley giggled. "These two are hilarious. Basically the only humane Cheerios on that squad."

"Nice to have you back, Brad!" Rachel cheered from the stage. Brad kept on his usual bored face.

"Hi, I'm Madison—"

"And I'm Mason—"

"And we'll be singing 'What I've Been Looking For' from our favorite musical ever!" they both said together.

**Song: "What I've Been Looking For" from **_**High School Musical**_

_Mason: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

_Both: You were always there beside me_  
_Thought I was alone_  
_With no one to hold_  
_But you were always right beside me_

_Madison: This feelings like no other_

_Both: I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
_The way you do_  
_I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
_No one like you so lonely before I finally found_  
_what I've been looking for_

_Madison: So good to be seen_  
_So good to be heard_

_Both: Don't have to say a word_

_Mason: So long I was lost_  
_So good to be found_

_Both: I'm loving having you around_

_Mason: This feeling's like no other_

_Both: I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
_The way you do_  
_I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
_No one like you_  
_So lonely before, I finally found_  
_What I've been looking for_

_Both: Doo Doo DooDoo_  
_Doo Doo DooDoo_  
_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Rachel, Sam, and Marley applauded, and then heard applause coming from the rear entrance.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Kurt came to the judges' table and held up a NYADA document to Rachel. "I'm approved for 12 credits of Distance Learning: Creative Writing, History of International Cinema, Playwriting and Screenwriting, Contemporary Musical Theatre History, and I told Madam Tibideaux that this would be a good senior project opportunity for me to do, and she went for it!"

Rachel hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm so glad to have you here!"

"It's only for the semester," Kurt said. "I figured you needed help to kick-start the club and get them through Sectionals, and then I can move back to New York in full swing, where I hope you'll join me."

Rachel smiled, turning back to the twins. "Thank you both, we'll be posting the list tomorrow. Alright, who's next?"

The African-American girl took the stage next.

**Song: "Pretty Hurts" by Beyonce**

_Mama said, "You're a pretty girl.  
What's in your head, it doesn't matter  
Brush your hair, fix your teeth.  
What you wear is all that matters."_

_[Pre-Hook:]_  
_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_  
_This time I'm gonna take the crown_  
_Without falling down, down, down_

_[Hook:]_  
_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_  
_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_  
_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_  
_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_  
_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_(Uh huh huh)_  
_Blonder hair, flat chest_  
_TV says, "Bigger is better."_  
_South beach, sugar free_  
_Vogue says, "Thinner is better."_

_[Pre-Hook:]_

_[Hook:]_

_{Jane imagines what her first competition will be like if she got to be the soloist. She imagines some fellow Glee girls backing her up as she unleashes her high notes on the chorus. Rachel, Kurt, Sam, and Marley, who are just seeing Jane and a microphone, are inspired.}_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away_  
_The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body_  
_It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery_  
_It's my soul that needs surgery_  
_Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_  
_Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark_  
_You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past_

_[Hook:]_

_[Outro:]_  
_When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_  
_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Yes_  
_Uh huh huh_

Marley exclaimed, "Jane! I didn't know you had that voice in you!"

"You know her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she was in my Algebra class last year, she's a genius, from the calculator to the microphone!" Marley said excitedly.

"Thank you, Jane," Rachel said appreciatively.

"Next!" Kurt exclaimed. "Gosh, Marley, being in this chair reminds me of the day we discovered you!"

Next up, a heavyset student took the stage.

**Song: "Corner of the Sky" from Pippin**

_Everything has its season  
Everything has its time  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme  
Cats fit on the windowsill  
Children fit in the snow  
So why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?  
_

_[Chorus]  
Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky_

_Every man has his daydreams_  
_Every man has his goal_  
_People like the way dreams have_  
_Of sticking to the soul_  
_Thunderclouds have their lightning_  
_Nightingales have their song_  
_And don't you see I want my life to be_  
_Something more than long..._

_[Chorus]_

_So many men seem destined_  
_To settle for something small_  
_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_  
_So don't ask where I'm going_  
_Just listen when I'm gone_  
_And far away you'll hear me singing_  
_Softly to the dawn:_

_[Chorus]_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sam exclaimed. "DUDE! That was flipping AMAZING!"

Kurt blew his nose and wiped away his tears. "Oh my goodness. I haven't been touched so much by an audition since Jake Puckerman sang 'Never Say Never' and then threw a tantrum."

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"I'm Roderick," he said.

"Damn!" Marley exclaimed. "We could definitely use a voice like that!"

"We sure can," Rachel said excitedly. "Thank you, Roderick. Who's next?"

No one else came on.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "Only four people?"

"Don't lose hope just yet," Kurt said. "Mr. Schue started out with five of us, and we got to twelve within a month."

Marley sighed. "It's so weird being in this predicament. When I joined, at least there were already eight people in the Club. Now it's just me and these four new kids? I don't want to be the only senior."

"But you'll get solos!" Rachel exclaimed, to frowns from Sam and Kurt.

"I don't want to be the spotlight hog, no offense, Rachel," Marley said. "I just really hope I can persuade Ryder and Kitty to rejoin."

"You know what," Sam said. "We're going to settle this Mr. Schue-style. We go to the athletics department and steal them, just like Finn."

**INT. GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM**

Coach Beiste was refilling the air in some volleyballs when Rachel came in after an afternoon jog.

"Hey, Coach!" Rachel exclaimed. "Thanks so much for letting me use the field and gym today."

"No worries, sweetie," she said. "You're always welcome here."

"Coach Beiste!" Roz exclaimed, coming out a random locker check. "I think we might have to invest in some drug-sniffing dogs, because I'm smelling things in here that should only be wafting from the men's locker room."

"Fine, then let's talk to Sue about it," Shannon said. "Rachel, I'm locking up in half-an-hour, so shower and pack up before then, alright?"

"Got it," Rachel said, fleeing to the showers.

Rachel didn't even step into the shower hall when she heard another shower turn on, and a girl's voice belting out a _Grease_ song.

_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Lousy with virginity_

_Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed_

_I can't! I'm Sandra Dee!_

Rachel stepped into the shower next to her and said, "Despite the fact that it was Santana who sang that song on stage, I know that Patty Simcox voice anywhere."

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty screamed. "Get out!"

"I just want to talk!" Rachel argued.

"I'm not rejoining Glee Club!" Kitty exclaimed, wrapping a towel around herself and storming out to the locker area.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Alright, I'm going to cut it to you straight," Kitty said. "You and your fellow graduates traipsed back into these halls at the end of my sophomore year, only to spend the week singing old songs or rekindling old relationships. You all did nothing to fight against Sue to save the Glee Club. You left it up to Mr. Schue and the two drunk blonde ladies. You know, Glee Club used to mean a lot to me, but after I spent the last year having to dig up whatever was left of my original freshman year popularity, I'm not going to risk losing it again."

Rachel paused. She didn't think of it like that. "Look, I know I didn't do my part, but now that Glee Club is back up and running, we could really use your voice! Your belt has a really nice ring to it and your tone has a country-ish vibe that I think we could explore."

"Not interested," Kitty said. "Go pull members from the Chess Club, perhaps."

**INT. BOYS' LOCKER ROOM**

Shannon was about to lock up when she saw Kurt and Sam talking to Ryder.

"What's going on, boys?" Shannon asked.

"We were just in the middle of asking Ryder if he wanted to rejoin Glee Club," Sam said.

"I already told them 'no,'" he said.

"Well, why not?" Shannon asked.

Ryder shook his head. "It's personal."

"Well, whatever the personal reason, I have to question why you're being so hesitant," Shannon said. "You know I'm flexible between scheduling Glee and football. And truth be told, Ryder, you became a totally different person when Finn got you to audition for _Grease. _And by the time you started doing Glee Club, it was all signed, sealed, and delivered. You looked so much happier than when you first got to this school. I saw this with a lot of my best football guys. Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Dave Karofsky, my boyfriend even tells me that the one-year Glee Clubber Matt Rutherford totally changed from Glee Club."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Kurt explained, "Matt was one of the original twelve Glee Clubbers. He was with us the year before you joined. He was Mike's best friend, and even though he didn't talk much, he was a damn good dancer. But, Coach, who's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Ken Tanaka!" Shannon exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester got us hooked up on an online dating service thing back in Spring 2013, and we talked for a bit and finally got together last year. He makes me feel so special, a lot better than that Cooter Menkins," Shannon explained.

"Okay, back to the point," Ryder said. "I know I changed from being in Glee Club, but that was in sophomore year. I'm really happy where I am right now with football. I mean… I'll give it some thought, but I can't make you all any promises."

Kurt smiled and nodded with understanding. "We don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, Ryder. But you were a huge asset to the Glee Club the other year. From Danny Zuko, to supporting Tina's 'Gangnam Style' chorus, to singing 'Hall of Fame' at Regionals. You're really special, and we just don't want all that talent to go to waste, particularly in your senior year."

Ryder nodded. "Well, um, I guess I'd better get home. See you tomorrow, Coach Beiste, and Sam."

**INT. CARMEL AUDITORIUM**

Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Marley, Mason, Madison, Roderick, and Jane entered the auditorium to watch Vocal Adrenaline's Fall Festival of Arts.

"Hello, everyone!" Will exclaimed from the stage. "I am pleased to introduce, after a two-year hiatus, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Twenty performers in aqua-blue uniforms came out on stage.

**Song: "End of Time" by Beyonce**

_[Chorus]_

_VA: Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night  
I will love you until the end of time_

_{The 19 dancers part the formation to reveal Unique in the middle.}  
_

_[Chorus 2]  
Unique: I'll be your baby  
Now promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
VA: Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go_

_Unique: Take you away from here_  
_There's nothing between us but space and time_  
_I'll be your own little star_  
_Let me shine in your world_  
_In your own little universe_  
_Make me your girl_

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Unique (VA): Baby, come on  
Get up on it  
Show me that you really want it  
I wanna be the one to love you baby, let's go  
(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)_

_I wanna provide_  
_This loving that you're giving_  
_I ain't frontin' in this love_  
_Can you let me love you from your head to toe?_  
_(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Baby, let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)_

_VA (Unique): Boy come to me (come to me)_  
_Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me baby)_  
_You don't have to worry baby (oh no)_  
_I Promise I'll set your heart free_  
_And my love into your soul_  
_You go_  
_I Go_  
_We Go_  
_That's all she wrote_

_VA Girl: Say you'll_  
_Say say_  
_Say you'll Ne-Never [x4]_

_Unique: Can't you see me?_  
_I just wanna love you_  
_Can't you feel me babe?_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I just wanna live for you_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_Free your love to me_

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus 2]_

The performance was absolutely stunning for a group that had been put together a few months ago.

"So, um…" Madison hesitated. "We're not up against them for Sectionals, are we?"

Rachel gulped.

**INT. WILL'S NEW CLASSROOM**

Will and Unique welcomed Rachel, Kurt, and Marley in. Sam took the other kids outside for snacks.

"So you're actually teaching music here now?" Rachel asked. "I thought you didn't have a degree in that field."

"I don't," Will said. "But the administration considered all of my credits and felt I was better off teaching music than teaching History or Spanish, or supervising Accounting Club. But the pay here is a lot better than McKinley. Emma just got a job counseling here, too! And the thing about Carmel is that the students here really are interested in the arts."

"Of course, Vocal Adrenaline was the top team for so many years," Kurt said.

"Well, after Jesse St. James' run as coach in 2012, the administration felt that Vocal Adrenaline wasn't up to its game to keep the amount of funding they used to have," Will explained. "So for two years, Vocal Adrenaline was on hiatus. Most of the kids had nowhere to turn, so once Sue submitted a letter of recommendation for me here, they were impressed. A National championship in 2012 and a runner-up title in 2013, they felt I could be the one to bring Vocal Adrenaline back to the caliber they boasted when Shelby Corcoran was their coach."

"What about you, Unique?" Marley asked. "I really miss you at McKinley."

Unique smiled. "I miss you all so much too, but you know how much I struggled at McKinley. I couldn't stay there."

"I totally understand," Kurt said. "My junior year, things got so bad I felt I had no choice but to transfer to Dalton."

Rachel frowned. "It's funny how cruel some people can be, and yet you come to a school like this and the kids here are relatively decent."

"It's a changing culture," Will said. "As teachers, it's up to us to change our students, to make them see other viewpoints besides their own. I know you two aren't really teachers, but you don't need a college degree to make a change."

Kurt beamed. "I think I've got a thesis statement for my senior project!"

"I thought you were just a sophomore?" Unique asked.

"Yeah, but I'm getting this done early," Kurt said. "Maybe instead of fussing around about senior projects, I can actually be auditioning for Broadway by my senior year."

"Well when that happens, score us tickets," Unique laughed.

**INT. DALTON – FRI OCT 3**

The Warblers started some a cappella beats.

**Song: "Royals" by Lorde, Pentatonix arrangement**

_Jake: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
Jake &amp; Blaine: And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy  
_

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

_[Verse 2]  
Sam/Kurt/Rachel (Kurt): (But every song's like) gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
(But everybody's like) Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
_

**INT. CARMEL**

_[Chorus]_

_Will (VA): And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee_

**Tri-campus**

_Will: And baby I'll rule_

_Blaine: I'll rule_

_Rachel: I'll rule, _

_Kurt: I'll rule.  
All: Let me live that fantasy._

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

{Marley, Jane, Madison, Mason, and Roderick enter}

_Roderick/Marley/Jane (Marley): My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
(And everyone who knows us) knows (that we're fine with this  
We didn't come from money.)_

[Verse 2: Sam/Kurt/Rachel (Kurt)]

**INT. CARMEL**

_[Chorus]_

**INT. DALTON &amp; CARMEL**

_Blaine: Ooh ooh oh_  
_Life is great without a care_  
_We aren't caught up in your love affair._

_Blaine w/ Will &amp; Unique runs: Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen._

_[repeat]_

**INT. CARMEL**

_[Chorus]_

**INT. AUDITORIUM**

_New Directions: Ooh, ooh, oh_

_We're bigger than we've ever dreamed_

Sue, Kitty, and Bree watched from the rear of the auditorium.

"Girls, this is what I call a travesty of epic proportions," Sue whispered. "You two are the Cheerios co-captains. How dare you let the twins join Glee Club?"

"Principal Sylvester, we had no knowledge," Bree said. "I knew something was up with them the moment they joined the varsity squad. All that… cheerfulness, and… pep…"

Kitty wasn't listening to the argument. She watched regretfully as she watched the New Directions and their mentors hug on stage. They even recruited new band members! Kitty began to wish she rejoined this week. What would Sue say?


	2. Showtime

**Summary: **The Glee Club and Cheerios go head-to-head at the pep assembly. Mercedes hits Akron as the last stop on her tour. The grads reconnect with Will, Emma, and their baby Daniel.

**Guest starring:  
**Laura Dreyfuss as Madison  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason  
Samantha Ware as Jane  
Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick  
Marshall Williams as Spencer  
Iqbal Theba as Figgins

* * *

**INT. AUDITORIUM – MON OCT 6**

Sam sat alone at the piano, tuning his guitar. It was such an early morning, and Sam was not up for anything.

**Song: "Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**

_{Kurt and Roderick come in, pitching in with whistles.}_

_[Chorus]_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!_  
_I'm gonna kick my feet up_  
_Then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_  
_Just chillin' in my snuggie_  
_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_{Jane and Marley come in and start jamming too.}_

_[Chorus]_

_Nothing at all!_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_{Madison and Mason arrive.}_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Madison: Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_[Chorus]_

_{Ryder walks by. He realizes he misses the fun Glee Club days.}_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_{Kitty and Bree spy from the door.}_

_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_

Suddenly, Rachel stormed into the auditorium. "WHAT SONG WERE YOU SINGING?"

"Oh, 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars!" Sam exclaimed, high-fiving Mason.

"No, no, no!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't be singing songs promoting laziness!"

"Chillax, we were just having a morning jam sesh, I'm not telling them they need to sleep through Sectionals or something," Sam said defensively.

"Well," Sue said, walking onto the stage. "I don't think this club will even get to Sectionals if you all don't get to recruiting. Need I remind you all that you need twelve members to compete at Sectionals? My sources tell me that Will Schuester and Blaine Anderson each have twenty members easy. Last I counted for you all, you only have five members. Do I need to remind you all that you three graduates don't count?"

"Yes, we are aware that we need seven more members," Kurt said.

"Don't worry, Sue, we'll get them," Sam said. "I was the one who recruited three Cheerios for Nationals the other year remember?"

"Not to mention, we got twelve people by Sectionals in my sophomore year," Marley said.

"Well, good luck finding anyone who's interested," Sue said. "Ever since I disbanded the club, the school is quite content without a Glee Club. But I'm going to extend my mercy unto you socially awkward kids whose only method of finding friends is jamming out to every Bruno Mars song you can think of. On Wednesday, we will be having our Fall Pep Assembly to drum up excitement for our first football game of the season. Usually, performances are only afforded to the Cheerios, but I've cleared enough room in our assembly schedule to allow you Glee kids to perform a number, which will inevitably result in one of you kids, probably the former bulimic, to vomit all over the stage, resulting in someone pulling the fire alarm and causing all of the students to flee out of the gymnasium in a chaotic stampede that sends me to the hospital with a broken neck."

"Sue, you pulled the fire alarm," Kurt said.

"And we're trying to forget that the Ke$ha performance ever happened," Rachel said. "I still can't get over the taste of Brittany' vomit in my mouth."

"Ew!" the kids groaned.

"Your fault for mixing that concoction, Rachel," Sam whispered.

"Anyway," Sue said. "I will see you all at the pep assembly. Mason and Madison, you are still expected to commit fully to the Cheerios."

"Are you kidding?" Mason asked.

"We don't pass up any opportunity to spread PEP and CHEER!" Madison cheered.

"Ugh," Sue said. "I can't take this cheerfulness on the Cheerios. You're lucky you're a decent dancer. Wednesday. It had better not be 'Push It,' got it?"

**INT. HALLWAY**

Bree saw Ryder and Kitty still lurking at the door.

"You two seriously aren't considering rejoining that loser club, are you?" Bree asked.

Ryder and Kitty began stammering and stuttering about how they weren't rejoining.

Bree could sense their lies. But her eyes caught sight of Mason and Madison exiting the auditorium. Bree went over to the twins.

"Stop," she said. "I get that you two are excited little sophomores trying out every club this school has to offer, but I'm going to need to set you folks a little reminder. Upon trying out for the varsity Cheerios last year, we informed you that being on the Cheerios is your top priority. We have won National championships in 2012, 2013, and 2014, and I will not lose out on that streak in my senior year. Now, I don't know your reasons for joining this club, and I don't really care. But the fact of the matter is that word is spreading around the school about how the Cheerios, the school's most tight-knit organization, is falling apart from members defecting to the show choir. Need I remind you that this defection is what ultimately led to Sue Sylvester ending her winning streak at the 2011 cheerleading Regionals? Glee Clubbers and Cheerios do not mix. You both are taking Chemistry, right? Well, you should know that you two are hydrophobic molecules in a bath of show choir water; your very being in this school will denature if you stay in this club any longer, and this goes for any football players and Cheerios who might be thinking the same thing. This school thrives on a delicate balance of the status quo. Don't mess it up."

Kitty, Ryder, Mason, and Madison all widened their eyes at this rant. Bree walked away down the hall. Spencer and three football players swooped down the hall and tossed slushies at Mason Madison, Jane, and Roderick.

"Congrats on getting into Glee Club, losers," Spencer laughed, high-fiving his friends and running away down the hall. "See you at practice, Ryder!"

Kitty dragged Ryder away down the hall. "Okay, I won't deny that I was reconsidering Glee Club, but just the sight of those slushies. I have never been slushied before. And it's not going to start now. We are not rejoining that club, got it?"

Ryder nodded. "Got it." This was an obvious lie, though.

**INT. CARMEL COUNSELING CENTER – TUE OCT 7**

Unique entered the Carmel counseling center. It was a lot larger than the lone office of Mrs. Schuester back at McKinley. Thankfully, Unique saw Emma waving to her from her new office.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked Unique while closing the office door.

"I'm great!" Unique exclaimed. "You settled into your new office okay?"

"Yep!" Emma exclaimed, proudly glancing at her newly organized pamphlet display. "It's such a nice change at this school, knowing that every grade level gets their own counselor, and there is a counselor specifically for career guidance and another for college guidance! But, as the school's new senior counselor, I'm here to help! How've you been adjusting back to Carmel? Is it the same as your old freshman days?"

"Students here are still a little intimidating, but everyone still remembers me as the transgender who won the National Show Choir MVP title as a freshman," Unique said. "I call that success in itself. I've also gotten my parents' permission to finally start my transition. I'm on hormone replacement therapy and I got electrolysis for facial hair. Shaving up on this beautiful face was so not the biz. Legs keep me busy enough."

"I'm glad," Emma said. "And I know we have counselors specifically for college and career guidance here, but have you given any thought to that area?"

"I have a general direction of where I want to go," Unique explained. I really want to major in Women's Studies, but I've even been looking for all-female schools to apply to. Then again, I certainly also want to be in a school with a lot of hunky men."

Emma giggled. "Don't I know it. I remember my first day of Psychology 100 class, there was this one guy who sat next to me and—"

Emma fumbled at the sight of Will waving to her through her office door, signaling that they were going to eat lunch together in ten minutes.

"Yeah, well, no man beats Will Schuester," Emma concluded humorously. Unique gave her a wink. "So, do you have any plans?"

"Hells yes I do!" Unique exclaimed. "Mercedes is hitting Akron for the final stop of her tour, so I'm going to go check her out."

"Great!" Emma exclaimed. "Well, Mr. Schuester and I are having dinner with some of the older kids after. You should stop by!"

**INT. AKRON MALL STAGE – EVENING**

Rachel, Kurt, Unique, Sam, and Marley were in the front row of Mercedes's concert. Santana and Brittany were with her as backup singer and dancer.

"I'm so glad you all enjoyed some of my original music!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I'd like to end the night with a cover of one of my favorite songs by an amazing young lady from Epic Records, Meghan Trainer."

**Song: "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainer**

_[Chorus]_

_Because you know_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass, no treble_  
_I'm all about that bass_  
_'Bout that bass_

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_  
_But I can shake it, shake it_  
_Like I'm supposed to do_  
_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_  
_And all the right junk in all the right places_

_I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_  
_We know that stuff ain't real_  
_C'mon now, make it stop_  
_If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_  
_'Cause every inch of you is perfect_  
_From the bottom to the top_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_  
_She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_  
_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_  
_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_[Chorus]_

_Mercedes (w/ Santana soprano harmony): I'm bringing (booty back)_  
_Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that)_  
_No, I'm just playing. I know you (think you're fat)_  
_But I'm here to tell ya_  
_Both: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

"YAS HONEYS, WERK!" Unique screamed as Mercedes's troupe exited the stage.

**INT. SCHUESTER HOUSE**

"I cannot get over how cute he is!" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing Daniel Finn Schuester on his lap.

"I'm still confused about one thing," Sam said. "Daniel was born after Rachel's opening night—"

"Barbra Streisand's birthday," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Though Daniel was born at like 4 am, right?"

"And you said during our Nationals competition that you were expecting, so that had to have put your date of conception around early June, and adding nine months to that—" Sam wondered.

"—Puts your due date to about mid-February," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah," Emma said awkwardly. "See, that Penny Owen was interning at the clinic and apparently she got her tests mixed up, and I got somebody else's pregnancy test. After a few weeks I noticed that I was asymptomatic, went back to the clinic, and we figured out that I was never pregnant. You should've seen Will's face."

Will laughed. "Truth be told, I thought Emma was pulling a Terri on me."

"I always had faith in Penny," Sam whispered.

"Anyway," Emma said. "We decided to keep trying, and we finally conceived in early August! Singing the song 'Daniel' during—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Santana muttered.

"So, how are the New Directions doing?" Unique asked.

"Not well," Marley sighed.

"It's just difficult because we need twelve members, and we only have five so far," Rachel explained.

Brittany suggested, "I swear, if you could just re-recruit Kitty or Ryder, everything will fall into place."

"Exactly," Mercedes said. "New Directions filled up in no time once Quinn and Puck joined New Directions and brought two friends each."

"Well, Ryder said he'd think about it," Kurt said. "Kitty on the other hand, not so in-tune with the idea."

"You know, the last real conversation we had was when we were sweeping the choir room," Unique said. "I asked if she would say 'hi' to me even if Glee Club was over, and she said—"

"'Of course, someone's got to tell you your shoes don't match your purse,'" Marley imitated.

"And who was the first person to slushy me in junior year?" Unique asked.

"Kitty Wilde," Marley and Unique said together. "Just like sophomore year. Some things never changed. The last thing Ryder said in that choir room was—"

"'We helped each other become better people in this room. No one could ever take that away from us,'" Unique repeated. "And actually, that one day the five of us sophomores pledged our friendship to each other after Feud week, he said, 'It's going to be up to us to keep up the Glee Club torch. Not just winning competitions, but the legacy of being the only place at this school, at any school, where the most special thing you could be is yourself.'"

These quotes struck Rachel. "Thank you, girls. I think I know how we're going to get them back. Kurt, I need you to write a speech."

**INT. GYM – WED OCT 8**

"SIT DOWN!" Sue barked as all the students filed into the gym. "Unless you're a Cheerio, Glee kid, or one of their band geeks, there's no reason to be standing up!"

"I want all of the football boys sitting in the center right here in the front!" Shannon commanded. "We're introducing our starting lineup. Come on, Ryder and Spencer!"

Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Marley, Jane, and Roderick were helping the band set up equipment when they saw Jake walk into the gym.

"SPY!" Rachel screamed.

"Chillax," Jake said, hugging Sam and Marley. "I'm just here to watch the pep assembly. I really miss it here."

"Don't worry, Rachel," Marley said. "I think his motives are true."

"Well, we've all had misconceived opinions on Puckermans before," Rachel confessed. "Fine. Have a seat, Jake."

"And now!" Roz exclaimed. "Fresh off a third consecutive National Championship, I present to y'all, the most exciting thing to ever happen to you this semester, the Cheerios! And I'll have it noted that the Glee Club ain't the only group on this campus who can sing their perky little faces off."

**Song: "Move" by Little Mix**

_[All:]_  
_Mmh [x4] (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh [repeats]_

_[Kitty:]_  
_Hey baby_  
_Tell me your name_  
_I got a fever for you_  
_I just can't explain_  
_But there's just one problem_  
_I'm a bit old school_  
_When it comes to lovin'_  
_I ain't chasing you_  
_Ain't waiting_  
_I'm on a roll_  
_You've got to let yourself go_

_[Pre-Chorus – Bree (Mason):]_  
_Oh (talk to me)_  
_You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)_  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)_  
_'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)_

_[Mason:]_  
_Hey,_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot,_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[Chorus – All:]_  
_Hey_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[Madison:]_  
_Oh silly_  
_Why you afraid?_  
_Don't be a big baby_  
_Quit playing games_  
_And put your arms around me_  
_You know what to do_  
_And we can take it down low_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Madison:]_  
_I know that you wanna_  
_But you can't cause you gotta_  
_Stay cool in the corner_  
_When the truth is that you wanna move_  
_So move_  
_[repeat w/ All]_

_[Bree:]_  
_Move it baby, oh!_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_All: Looking at no one else, ow!_

_[All 2x:]_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_I'm ready, hey!_  
_Boy come and get me_  
_Don't be scared_  
_Show me what you do_  
_Don't you know a girl_  
_Like a boy who moves?_

_[Chorus w/ Kitty runs]_

_[All:]_  
_Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!_  
_Boy come and get me_  
_Don't be scared_  
_Show me what you do_  
_Don't you know a girl_  
_Like a boy who moves!_

Bree and Kitty took in the crowd applause excitedly as Mason and Madison hurried to join the New Directions.

Rachel and Kurt took the microphone next.

"Well, wasn't that an amazing display?" Rachel asked. "Up next, we would like to present a very special group, the McKinley show choir! After a year of disbandment, we're finally back."

"Like one of our former members said, Glee Club isn't about just winning competitions, but 'the legacy of being the only place at this school, at any school, where the most special thing you could be is yourself,'" Kurt quoted.

Ryder glanced up from his cell phone at this quote. He totally forgot he said that, but the quote was now ringing through his head.

"And like another former member once said, 'This place ain't seen nothing yet,'" Rachel repeated.

Kitty's head whipped around at this quote. She too forgot she had ever said this.

"And now, the New Directions!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sue giggled at the lack of applause. The only people applauding were Sam, Shannon, and Jake.

**Song: "Bang Bang" by Jessie J., feat. Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande**

_Jane (all): She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)  
(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_[Hook – Jane (all):]_  
_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Marley (all): She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_  
_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and_

_Marley &amp; Jane: Show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)  
(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)  
Marley &amp; Roderick: See anybody could be good to you,  
Marley &amp; Jane: You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_[Hook]_

_Roderick: You know what, girls?_  
_Let me show you how to do._  
_Madison: It's Myx Moscato_  
_It's frizz in a bottle_  
_It's Mason full throttle_  
_It's oh, oh_  
_Swimming in the grotto_  
_We winning in the lotto_  
_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_  
_Kitten so good_  
_It's dripping on wood_  
_Get a ride in the engine that could_  
_Go, Batman robbin' it_  
_Bang, bang, cockin' it_  
_Madison dominant, prominent_  
_It's me, Jane, and Marley_  
_If they test me they sorry_  
_Ride us up like a Harley_  
_Then pull off in this Ferrari_  
_If he hanging we banging_  
_Phone ranging, he slanging_  
_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)_  
_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

_Jane: See anybody could be good to you,_  
_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

_[Hook]_

_[Outro – Madison (overlapping):]_  
_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

_[Madison:]_  
_Yo, I said_  
_Bang, bang_  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang_  
_Bang, bang, bang_  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_[Jane:]_  
_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

The moment the lights went up, Jake started the applause. Rachel and Kurt didn't even have time to applaud when Sue shouted, "CO-DIRECTORS! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

**INT. SUE'S OFFICE**

Rachel and Kurt sat in front of Sue's desk. Shannon watched from the side.

"I don't know if you two know this, but I had had to call in a trauma counselor to deal with a few juniors and seniors who recoiled in horror at today's performance," Sue said. "Not only was that song sexually suggestive, but the fact that your kids were singing 'Bang Bang' with gun-related choreography reignited some fragile memories of the Spring 2013 false alarm school shooting."

"I think you're overreacting, Sue," Shannon said. "What's past is in the past. Becky got her suspension, you got your probation, the kids all had a safe year last year. Yes, there may be a few kids affected, like poor Dottie Kazatori who was hiding in a janitor's closet while everything was going down, but that performance really excited most of the kids."

"'Most of the kids' being the freshmen and sophomores who didn't go through that ordeal," Sue said. "I warned you two that any songs of sexual nature were unacceptable. Ex-Fanny, you are the rebel who caused that to happen in your very first Glee performance. I should've known that some things would never change."

"Sue, we chose that song because it's a current hit," Kurt said. "You said it yourself, we need to recruit members."

"Well, do it the old-fashioned way," Sue said. "How'd you recruit your second-year newbies, Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon?"

"Well, we got their attention from performing 'Empire State of Mind' in the courtyard," Kurt said.

"A much more appropriate song than the one you just did about bad girls blowing a man's mind so that they can bang bang in the back seat of the black girl's car," Sue said.

Rachel and Kurt frowned.

"How can we fix this mess?" Rachel asked.

Sue grinned evilly. "I think I've got an idea."

**INT. HALLWAY**

Janitor Figgins led his three new recruits through the crowded halls, with mop buckets in tow.

"McKinley High, meet your new janitorial squad," Sue said over the PA system. "These three New York flops will be sweeping your floors, mopping your tiles, plunging your toilets, scraping your gum, and wiping your windows for the rest of the week."

Roderick, Marley, and Jane watched from down the hall.

"I feel awful," Marley sighed. "I didn't think the performance was inappropriate, and goodness knows, I was the crybaby of the lot when that false alarm shooting was going down."

**INT. CAFETERIA**

Rachel was busy sweeping breadcrumbs off the floor. Kurt was mopping behind her. Figgins was wiping the tables. Sam was under the tables scraping gum.

"I regret every wad of gum I've ever stuck under here," Sam moaned. "Figgins, I don't know how you've been doing it the past year-and-a-quarter!"

"It hasn't been easy," Figgins said. "Believe me, I've tried plotting time and time again to reclaim my job from the devil that is Sue Sylvester, but the Department of Education loves her and fears her at the same time. She's made a difference in this school, but only out of what she does best: blackmail and bullying."

"Hm," Rachel said. "Then I guess we're going to have to beat her at her own game."

**INT. COMPUTER LAB – LATE EVENING**

Sam's leg appeared over an open window. Just like the Blamtina Senior Lock-in the other year, they were breaking in.

"I feel like such a criminal for doing this," Kurt whispered, falling over the window.

"Ow, I can't do this!" Rachel exclaimed, wincing as she led go of the window and crashed to the floor.

"If I was still your principal, I would have you all arrested," Figgins said, toppling to the ground.

"Y'all are lucky I wanted to time with y'all tonight before I head back to LA," Mercedes said, being the last to fall into the room.

"Alright," Sam said. "Welcome to the computer lab."

"There are eighteen computers in here," Mercedes said, looking at the layout of six circular tables with triangular wedges that housed three computers each. "I'm willing to bet that all the students are on Tumblr and Facebook instead of Powerpoint and Word."

"This is exactly why we need to bring this baby down," Sam said. "Trust me, if the students here needed to use computers, they would go to the library. But this room essentially turned into an Information-Technology academy. The risers are used for robotics tracks now, which is cool and all, and the Robotics Club actually won a state tournament last year. But this was a show choir home first. If McKinley is ever to have a legit performing arts program, this room is the only place to have it."

"Agreed," Rachel said. "What are we going to do?"

Sam spread out a diagram on the floor. "Sue keeps all of our old trophies, music stands, equipment, and piano under lock and key in this storage room."

Figgins managed to get his hands on an old key to the principal's office. They got the key to the storage closet, and broke in. Through the night, the group worked diligently. Though they kept the computers in their original location, they placed the old choir room chairs in their original formation on the risers. Sam returned the musicians' equipment to the stage right side of the room, and the piano to the center. This involved Kurt and Figgins to play a bit of tetris with the computer lab tables so that everything fit. Everything was tight, but by the time the sun came up, the group was ready to dig out and hope for the best.

"Thank you, Mr. Figgins," Rachel said. "For all your help."

"Thank YOU all," Figgins said. "This was quite the evening! There is nothing like rebelling against a tyrant! Sue can keep me in this janitorial position all she wants, but she will not win this battle. I am on the side of the Glee Club now."

The kids grinned. "Victory shall be ours," Mercedes said.

**INT. HALLWAY – THU OCT 9 – MORNING**

Sue set foot into the computer lab during her morning rounds, saw the new arrangement, and let her morning protein shake fall to the floor, splattering the tiles. Figgins didn't even care. Rachel, Kurt, and Sam sat on the risers proudly.

"This. Will. Not. Stand." Sue said coldly.

"Everything's back in its original layout, Sue," Kurt said. "Trophies back in their cases, chairs back in order, piano tuned, music equipment standing tall. We're not backing down. The only thing is that these computers need to go. We can't have our performers dancing around and crashing into this expensive equipment, now, can we?"

Sue widened her eyes. "What makes you think I'm authorizing the use of this room to you?"

"Oh, that's not all," Rachel said, pointing to Will's old office, which was now plastered with gold stars and pictures of all of the New Directions performances and yearbook photos of every past and present member.

Sue was furious. "Fine. You can have your little office and risers, but this computer lab and the Information-Technology program stays, because they are actually accomplishing educational benchmarks and standards unlike this Glee Club. You're hanging by a thread."

**INT. THE LIMA BEAN – FRI OCT 10 – EARLY MORNING**

Burt, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes sat at a table drinking coffee.

"Thanks for offering to drive me to the airport, Mr. Hummel," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, how many times do I have to tell you, you all can call me Burt," he laughed. "But anyway, I still can't believe you kids pulled that off without getting some sort of punishment!"

"Well, Sue making us week-long janitors was enough," Rachel said, sipping on her tea with lemon and honey. "But still, it makes a statement that we're here to stay."

"Are you really planning on staying here, though?" Burt asked. "Rachel, your potential is far too great to stay here in Lima."

Rachel nodded. "I know, but Glee helped me discover who I was back in my sophomore year, and it'll help me discover myself again when all else has failed. When I'm ready, I'll pursue my impending fame and glory again, but there's just no use for me to be in New York right now when I'm only a college dropout and on all of Broadway's no-hire list."

"Well, I think it's great that you two are so dedicated to the Glee Club," Mercedes said.

"I agree," Burt said. "I saw how all you kids have been affected by that club, and the fact that Sue is continuously trying to destroy that magic, the kind of opportunity that allowed you all to spread your wings and fly off to places like Los Angeles, Chicago, and New York, it's sickening. All I know is, is that those kids need you."

"Exactly," Mercedes said. "And even though you might only have five students now, trust me, there has to be a whole dozen or two students at that school who need something like Glee Club to keep them grounded, something to keep them seeing hope and truth, to remind them that anything is possible."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you all for the support you've given me since I got back from LA. Maybe some things just weren't meant to be, but how can we really know if we don't try it out? All I know is that I am a big dreamer. And though it cost me a lot of friendships—"

"We forgive your three years of solo hogging," Kurt laughed.

"Well, point is, it's not over yet," Rachel said. "I'll find my way."

**INT. AUDITORIUM **

**Song: "Distant Dreamer"**

_Rachel: Although you think I cope  
My head is filled with hope  
Of some place other than here  
Although you think I smile  
Inside and all the while  
I'm wondering about my destiny_

_{Rachel flashes back to her Funny Girl opening night}_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I'm thinking about  
All the things  
I'd like to do  
In my life_

_{Rachel remembers the dark days in Cassie's Dance 101 class, when Brody and the other juniors helped out.}  
_

_[Chorus]  
I'm a dreamer  
A distant dreamer  
Dreaming far away from today_

_{Rachel remembers her horrible Song of Solomon audition.}_

_Even when you see me frown_  
_My heart won't let me down_  
_Because I know there's better things to come_  
_And when life gets tough_  
_And I feel I've had enough_  
_I hold on to a distant star_

_{Rachel remembers singing with Blaine at the Midwinter Critique, then dropping out of NYADA.}_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_{Rachel sings to an empty audience in the auditorium.}_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Yeah I'm a dreamer_

The lights dimmed. Rachel heard faint applause.

"Kurt, is that you?" Rachel asked.

"No," said a female voice. The auditorium lights turned on to expose Kitty. "It's me."

Rachel looked down awkwardly. "I suppose you haven't given any additional thought to joining the Glee Club?"

Kitty shrugged. "I have, actually. That thing you said, at the assembly, about how 'This ain't place seen nothing yet.' You had to have heard that from Marley or someone, didn't you?"

Rachel nodded. "Marley and Unique. It may not seem that way to you right now, but they still really do care about you."

Kitty shrugged. "The thing about being in that group was that, no matter how talented we were in comparison to you guys, we seemed even more invisible and disliked."

Rachel nodded. "And I don't get that. You five have talents unlike my class. Jake is a way better dancer than Noah. Compared to Quinn's soft alto, that piercing mezzo I heard from you in the shower was just to die for. Unique is the girl who beat me out for the National Show Choir MVP. Finn always said Ryder was like a little brother to him. And Marley has one of the most beautiful voices I've heard pass through this choir."

"Well, I want to be a part of that again," Kitty said. "I'm in. Even if it means Bree will kill me."

**INT. DALTON**

Jake was lying down on the couch, flipping through his phone. He found an Instagram picture of Kitty taking a selfie with Mason and Madison. It was captioned 'Cheerios Meet New Directions.' So, that was it? Kitty had finally joined Glee Club?

Blaine entered the Warbler lounge. "What's up, Jake?"

Jake sat upright. "Kitty's back in New Directions."

Blaine whipped around. "Oh no."

"I don't think we need to worry," Jake said. "They still only have six people, and even if Ryder rejoins, that'll put them up to seven. You really think five background Cheerios will make much of an impression at Sectionals?"

"We can't underestimate it," Blaine said. "The TroubleTones essentially had Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, and eight Cheerios on their team and they were a pretty formidable opponent that year. Not to mention we got second place at Nationals with three last-minute Cheerio recruits."

Jake shrugged. "The Warblers are in really good shape, Blaine. The thing I love most about being here is that all the guys can sing, unlike New Directions where half the team was there to serve as dancers."

"But then let's compare ourselves to Vocal Adrenaline, where yes, most of them are dancers first and foremost, but their dance moves are killer, they have Unique, and with Mr. Schue coaching them through tribute weeks like Lady Gaga, Madonna, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, The Beatles, Katy Perry, Saturday Night Fever, and Billy Joel, we don't know what to predict from them for the competition," Blaine said.

"Well, what else can we do?" Jake asked. "All we can really do is work hard on our own skills and see where it takes us. I mean, I know I'm only a first-year member, but we have a history, Blaine. I thought we were really getting along to the start of a beautiful friendship when I asked you to cover for me in detention, that one week you had the puppet fetish."

Blaine put his palm to his face. "Totally forgot about that."

"Well, it was awkward enough with you sending me to spy on their pep assembly performance," Jake said. "I miss them. I don't want to be enemies with them."

"Only you know what a Regionals victory tastes like, and better yet, what Nationals feels like. We need to get this team there," Blaine stressed. "Are you with me?"

Jake nodded. "I'm with you."


	3. Teamwork

**Summary: **We get a look at the New Directions, Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline training for their impending show choir battle. The Glee Club questions Mason's sexuality. Puck and Ken are back in town to help coach the Titans.

* * *

**Guest Starring:  
**Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason  
Samantha Ware as Jane  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison  
Marshall Williams as Spencer  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick

**Special Guest Starring:  
**Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

**Co-starring:  
**Telly Leung as Wes  
Titus Makin Jr. as David  
Eddy Martin as Thad  
Riker Lynch as Jeff  
Curt Mega as Nick  
Dominic Barnes as Trent  
Taisha Monique Clark as Giselle  
Vivian Nixon as Andrea Cohen  
Shelby Rabara as Shoshandra

* * *

**INT. CHOIR ROOM – MON OCT 13**

Kurt and Rachel sat at the piano together.

**Song: "Tell Him" by Barbra Streisand, feat. Celine Dion**

_Kurt: I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do  
Rachel: I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by  
_

_[Chorus 1]  
Both: Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Kurt: I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Rachel: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Rachel (Kurt): Touch him (Oooh)_  
_With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)_  
_Your love can't be denied_  
_The truth will set you free_  
_You'll have what's meant to be_  
_All in time you'll see_

_Kurt (Rachel): Oooh_  
_I love him (Then show him)_  
_Of that much I can be sure (Hold him close to you)_  
_I don't think I could endure_  
_If I let him walk away_  
_When I have so much to say_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Rachel: Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Kurt: Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_**INT. AUDITORIUM**_

_{The pair perform for their six Glee Clubbers.}_

_Kurt: Love is light that surely glows_  
_In the hearts of those who know_  
_It's a steady flame that grows_  
_Rachel: Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_  
_Kurt: Tonight love will assume its place_  
_Rachel: This memory time cannot erase_  
_Both: Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_[Chorus 2]_

_Rachel: Oooh_  
_Both: Never let him go_

"That was…" Kitty started tearfully. "So. Freaking. Charming."

"Aw, see, she does have a soft spot!" Kurt laughed.

Rachel smiled at Kurt, and whispered to him, "If Blaine could have seen you sing that song with the raw emotion you gave to it."

Kurt nodded. "Whatever's meant to happen will happen."

"So what was the inspiration behind the song?" Roderick asked.

"Well, Kurt's ex-boyfriend is the coach of the Warblers," Rachel said.

"WHAT?" the team exclaimed.

"BLAINE is coaching the Warblers?" Kitty asked. "We're going to lose!"

"Aw, don't talk like that!" Madison said.

"KEEP HOPE ALIVE!" the twins shrieked together. Kitty looked like she could slap them.

"Well, I think the song was sweet," Marley said. "It shows they both still really care about their loved ones."

Rachel nodded. "I wish all the time that Finn was still here with us. He'd know how to handle this coaching thing a lot better than me. But I always believed that Finn would say what the song says, 'Love will be the gift you give yourself.'"

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Bree asked, entering the auditorium. "Nice to see you on board the Glee Club, Kitty. I knew you succumbed to their geeky charm the moment the co-directors busted out those heart-wrenching quotes at the assembly. Well, if anything, keep an eye out on the twins. I still expect you at all Cheerios practices."

"Bree, we've already worked out a schedule with Coach Roz," Kurt said. "We've had to make compromises to allow the Cheerios to do both."

Bree smiled. "Well, the reason I'm here is that Principal Sylvester asked me to come inform you all that from her special intelligence sources, some dude named Jesse St. James is back in Akron. Rumor has it that Mr. Schuester's having him mentor Vocal Adrenaline for the week, or whatever. I don't know what that means, or why I should care, but I have nothing better to do, so, um… happy rehearsing, I guess."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other worriedly.

"What could he be doing back there?" Rachel asked.

"Who's Jesse St. James?" Jane asked.

"Someone who can't be trusted," Kurt blurted out.

Rachel shushed him. "He was a four-time national championship winner with Vocal Adrenaline, and he was their coach from 2011-2012. He—"

"He and his friends threw eggs at you, Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed. "And TP'd our choir room!"

Kitty burst out laughing. "Why don't we just egg and TP them back?"

"That's not a bad idea," Kurt said.

"Guys, we can't get anxious about this minor setback," Rachel said. "But, I admit, I'm wondering what Jesse's motives are. Kitty, Marley, pack your bags. We're going to Akron to do some good old-fashioned spying, like how Mercedes, Quinn, and I once did."

**INT. SUE'S OFFICE**

Sue waited patiently for Bree to return. When she did, Bree took a seat.

"Has the information been delivered?" she asked.

"Indeed," Bree said. "The kids thought nothing of it, but the co-directors are worried. I could see it in their eyes."

"Perfect," Sue said. "It's time to bring this club down. I've already made contacts to some Carmel and Dalton graduates to come back and mentor their Glee Clubs. With that kind of training, Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers will smash the New Directions, but sheer strengthening of the opposition itself won't do. No, we must bring this club down from within."

"Okay, yeah, last time you told me to do that, things didn't work out so well," Bree said, remembering that she almost got pregnant in her sophomore year trying to break the Glee Club by separating Jake and Marley.

"Well, then we have to pick targets," Sue said. "Who do you feel you can break down?"

"Not Kitty," Bree sighed. "That girl is a firecracker and I'd honestly fear for my life if I was to mess her up. And Marley, that girl is one tenacious bitch. I tried making fun of her from that hideous Vine of her twerking, but she just hopped right back on her feet after singing that 'Wrecking Ball' song, as if someone was smashing walls around her in that empty auditorium. And I'm not about to mess with a fellow black girl like Jane. But Roderick and Mason, they're fragile. Roderick is probably the lowest ranked loser at this school, and even though I love Mason's dancing to death, his girly behavior just makes me really uncomfortable."

Sue snapped her fingers. "That's it! Mason. Oh, the moment I saw the twins' Cheerios tryout, I was blown away by the dancing, but the fact that they exude so much _positivity _onto the squad, it's strange. It's never happened on the Cheerios before. And how about Madison, can you take her down too?"

Bree shrugged. "Quite frankly, I'm already brainstorming ways to out Mason on the spot. He always claims he's straight, but everyone knows he's just in denial about it. I don't know why though. If he's in that Glee Club, he might as well come out of the closet already."

"And that is precisely what will happen by the end of the week," Sue plotted.

**INT. CAFETERIA – WED OCT 15**

Kitty, Marley, Jane, Roderick, Rachel, Kurt, and Sam sat down in the cafeteria.

"It feels so weird sitting with alumni," Kitty said.

"Well, Sue won't let us near the faculty dining room," Rachel said.

"My mom cleared them to eat here so long as they pay for meal options here," Marley explained.

Mason and Madison walked by.

"Hey! Are you folks eating lunch with us?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no, we're going to our own table over there!" Madison exclaimed.

"Oh-em-gee, I'm following a Megan Fox Instagram fan page," Mason giggled, scrolling through his phone. "Hashtag, Woman Crush Wednesday!" Mason and Madison giggled merrily and strolled over to their own table.

"I don't know who Mason thinks he's kidding," Kitty said. "That Megan Fox fetish is just a cover-up to stay in the closet."

"Seriously," Kurt said. "My gaydar is never wrong."

Sam coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, you've been wrong before."

"Wait, you thought Sam was gay?" Marley asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Hey, Glee people," Bree said, sitting down with the Glee Clubbers. "Sorry to butt in on your conversation, but I'm going to have to agree." Bree then put on her sweet and caring tone. "I just feel _so _bad that Mason feels the need to hide his true identity from us. I mean, we Cheerios are such a tight family, and we would love Mason no matter if he would rather marry Taylor Lautner over Megan Fox."

Marley rolled her eyes. She could sense Bree's fakeness a mile away. Kitty, on the other hand, wasn't backing down from this scandal.

"I swear, he's hiding something," Kitty said.

**Song: "There Right There!" from Legally Blonde the Musical {Kitty dream sequence}**

_Kitty: There, right there  
Look at that tan, well tinted skin  
Look at the killer shape he's in  
Look at that slightly stubbly chin  
Oh please, he's gay, totally gay_

_Sam: I'm not about to celebrate_  
_Every trait could indicate_  
_The totally straight expatriate_  
_This guy's not gay, I say, not gay_

_All: That is the elephant in the room_  
_Well, is it relevant to assume_  
_That a man who wears perfume_  
_Is automatically medically fay?_

_Roderick: But look at his quoft and crispy locks_  
_Kitty: Look at his silk translucent socks_  
_Sam: There's the eternal paradox_  
_Look, what we're seeing_

_Marley: What are we seeing?  
Sam: Is he gay? (Kitty: Of course, he's gay) or European?_

_All: Gay or European?_  
_It's hard to guarantee_  
_Is he gay or European?_  
_Ryder: Well, hey don't look at me_

_Marley: You see, they bring their boys up_  
_Different in those charming foreign ports_  
_They play peculiar sports_  
_All: In shiny shirts and tiny shorts_

_Gay or foreign fella?_  
_The answer could take weeks_  
_They will say things like, "Ciao, bella"_  
_While they kiss you on both cheeks_  
_Kitty: Oh please_

_All: Gay or European?_  
_So many shades of gray_  
_Ryder: Depending on the time of day, the French go either way_  
_All: Is he gay or European or—_

_Rachel: There! Right there!  
Look at that condescending smirk  
Seen it on every guy at work  
That is a metro-hetero jerk  
That guy's not gay, I say no way_

_All: That is the elephant in the room_  
_Well, is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume_  
_Is_

_Marley: automatically, radically,  
__Sam: ironically, chronically  
__Rachel: Certainly, flirtingly,  
__Ryder: genetically, medically_

_All: Gay? Officially gay, swishily gay, gay, gay, gay_

_{Mason double-taps (likes) an Instagram picture of Megan Fox}_

_All: Dammit!_

_Gay or European?  
Sam: So stylish and relaxed  
All: Is he gay or European?  
Sam: I think his chest is waxed_

_Marley: But they bring their boys up different_  
_There it's culturally diverse_  
_It's not a fashion curse_  
_All: If he wears a kilt or bears a purse_

_Gay or just exotic?_  
_I still can't crack the code_  
_Bree: Yet, his accent is hypnotic_  
_But his shoes are pointy toed_

_All: Huh… Gay or European?_  
_So many shades of gray_  
_Jane: But if he turns out straight_  
_I'm free at eight on Saturday_

_All: Is he gay or European?_  
_Gay or European?_  
_Gay or Euro—_

_Roderick: Wait a minute_  
_Give me a chance to crack this guy_  
_I have an idea I'd like to try_

_Sam: The floor is yours_

_Roderick (Mason): So, Mr. Argitacos_  
_This alleged affair with Ms. Windham_  
_Has been going on for? (Two years)_  
_And your first name again is? (Nicos)_

_And your boyfriend's name is? (Carlos)_  
_(I'm sorry, I misunderstand_  
_You say boyfriend_  
_I thought you say best friend, Carlos is my best friend)_

_{Blaine reveals himself from a table of Dalton students.}_

_Blaine (all): You bastard, you lying bastard_  
_That's it, I no cover for you, no more_  
_Peoples, I have a big announcement_  
_This man is gay and European_

_(Whoa!) And neither is his place_  
_You've got to stop your being a completely closet case_  
_It's me, not her he's seein'_  
_No matter what he say_

_I swear, he never ever, ever swing the other way_  
_You are so gay, you big parfait_  
_You flaming one-man cabaret_

_Mason: I'm straight!_  
_Blaine: You were not yesterday_  
_So if I may, I'm proud to say_

_He's gay (and European)_  
_He's gay (and European)_  
_Please gay (and European and gay)_

_Mason: Fine okay, I'm gay_  
_Blaine w/ All: Hooray_

Kitty woke up from her day dream. "Okay, evidently I've been stressing too much about Blaine being our Sectionals opponent's coach."

"Don't worry," Rachel said. "We just got the competition bracket today and our opponents are the Warblers and the Unitards. Nothing to worry about, especially since that girl Harmony graduated last year."

"Yup, she's a NYADA student now," Kurt said.

"WHAT?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, she just got the lead role of Elphaba in the NYADA Fall Musical, _Wicked_," Kurt said.

"Why aren't we doing a Fall Musical this year?" Kitty asked. "I was really looking forward to closing out my high school experience with a role bigger and better than Patty Simcox."

"No funding," Kurt sighed. "That would've been a fantastic theme for my senior project."

**INT. BATHROOM**

After lunch, Mason hurried to the bathroom. He had just closed the door when he saw writing on the wall: "Mason is a fag."

Mason's smile turned upside down. Rumors flew around about his sexuality all the time, but never before had it escalated to a public display like this. Mason slammed the door open and ran out the bathroom. Bree, behind her locker, grinned as she stuffed her Sharpie back in her bag.

**INT. HALLWAY**

Kurt saw Mason crying at his locker.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Mason showed Kurt an anonymous picture sent to him of the writing on the wall.

Kurt frowned and opened up the door to the choir room. "Come inside. Let's talk it out."

**INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Wait a minute," Kurt said. "So you really AREN'T gay?"

"No!" Mason exclaimed. "I don't even think I'm bi. I'm just androgynous, and my #wcw's are real Woman Crush Wednesdays!"

Kurt sighed. "Well, regardless of who you are, you're a New Direction now. We don't take crap from anyone. Got that?"

Mason smiled. "Got it. Thanks for the talk, Kurt."

**INT. CARMEL AUDITORIUM**

Rachel, Kitty, and Marley snuck into an evening Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal.

"They look… scary," Marley said, watching as the students rehearsed some exhilarating aerial stunts and series of backflips and somersaults, and the human centipede.

"Alright, everyone, take a breather!" Will exclaimed. "I'd like to introduce our alumni mentors that have come back to Akron to help you all out. Jesse? Take the floor."

Rachel gasped as Jesse appeared on stage.

"Hello everyone," Jesse said. "I recognize a lot of you seniors, since I was your coach. But to all the underclassmen, I am Jesse St. James, a 2010 graduate of Carmel High. Mr. Schue and I have worked together briefly in Spring 2011 for his New Directions, as I was his competition consultant. Though the New Directions refused to adopt the styles and protocols that made Vocal Adrenaline the most formidable show choir of the 21st century, I was more than happy to come back to Akron and give back to my alma mater, and that rings true for some friends of mine. Girls?"

Three girls took the stage.

"Hi, my name is Giselle," said the first girl. Rachel recognized her as the nasty girl who was part of the crew who egged Rachel in the McKinley parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Shoshandra," the next girl said.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's Mike's girlfriend! She's a dancer for Joffrey in Chicago too!"

"Wow," Kitty said. "Mike has it out for the Asians. Korean Tina and Filipino Shoshandra. Get it, Mike."

"Shh!" Marley exclaimed.

"And I'm Andrea Cohen," the next girl said.

"Now, we have three National show choir MVP's standing on stage with us," Will said. "This prestigious award is given to the most outstanding performer in the nation at the annual Nationals."

"I was awarded the title at the 2009 Nationals in Phoenix," Andrea said.

Rachel nodded. She remembered meeting Shoshandra and Andrea when they were trying to hire Dakota Stanley to be their choreographer. Shoshandra was stuck in a neck brace while Andrea was puking into a trash can.

"And I was awarded the title at the 2010 Nationals in Nashville," Jesse said.

"And I was awarded the title at the 2012 Nationals in Chicago," Unique said.

"And also, a one-year freshman member, Sunshine Corazon, won the title at the 2011 Nationals in New York City," Will said.

"It is our goal to prepare this team to revive the glory days of Vocal Adrenaline," Giselle said. "Ever since we lost Dakota Stanley and Shelby Corcoran, this team has sunk lower and lower every year."

"It's up to you all to bring back the prestige we once had," Andrea said. "And to do that, we've arranged a special number."

"Featuring three of our best dancers of our time," Shoshandra said, welcoming three former Vocal Adrenaline boys to the stage.

**Song: "Jailhouse Rock/Twist &amp; Shout" by Elvis Presley/The Beatles {Only the Young mashup}**

_Jesse: The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Jesse w/ VA: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Will: Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.  
Will w/ VA: Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

_Will: Aah…_

_+Jesse: Aah…_

_+Andrea: Aah…_

_+Unique: Aah…_

_Unique (VA): Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)_

Jesse (VA): Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)  
You know you look so good (Look so good)  
You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would (Knew you would)

_Will: Aah…_

_+Jesse: Aah…_

_+Andrea: Aah…_

_+Unique: Aah…_

_Unique: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby now (Come on baby)_

_Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_

_Shake it up baby now (Shake it up baby)_

_Work it on out (Work it on out)_

_Jesse: Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_

_Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_

_And work it on out (Work it on out)_

_Will: Aah…_

_+Jesse: Aah…_

_+Andrea: Aah…_

_+Unique: Aah…_

_All: Yeah!_

Totally forgetting that she was supposed to be on a spy mission, Rachel applauded loudly.

"Oh, hell naw, they did not just spy on our rehearsal!" Unique shouted.

**INT. WILL'S NEW CLASSROOM**

Rachel sat across from Will and Jesse.

"Rachel, I cannot believe you left _Funny Girl_," Jesse said. "I was planning to come see you over the summer and then, come to find out, you landed a TV pilot and flopped out of it a few weeks later."

Rachel nodded. "I know I've made a series of mistakes, but I'm here now, trying to find myself again. And come to find, so are you."

"I'm not going to be a show choir coach," Jesse said. "But to come back to my alma mater and help out, it's the last I could do. I've been thinking about making the move to New York City myself."

"You should," Rachel said. "I think you'd do really well there."

Jesse smiled. "Well, thank you for coming to spy on our rehearsal. I'm sure you've learned a lot of intelligence about what your team needs to do to beat us. How many members do you have now? Just twelve? We're up to twenty-five now."

Rachel frowned. "Actually, I only have six."

Jesse laughed. "Might as well drop out now."

"No," Will said. "You'll get more people, Rachel, I'm sure you will. You just need to find the right places to look."

At the other end of the room, Unique was talking to Marley and Kitty.

"I'm sorry for all the mean stuff I did to you last year," Kitty said. "I hope you didn't transfer here because of me."

"Well, a couple slushies to the face wasn't nearly as bad as the torment that the football boys and puck heads gave to me," Unique said. "And if I had Glee Club there last year to get me through it, maybe I would have stayed. But, I just chose to come back home to Carmel High. I started here, and looks like I'm ending here. I miss the New Directions, but I don't miss McKinley. Even though the students here are really intimidating, they respect me a lot more than I ever was at McKinley. So anyway, I'm glad you rejoined Glee Club, Kitty. Your voice is too good to miss out on it in your senior year."

Kitty smiled. "I'm really regretful that I let the whole popularity thing get in the way of maintaining my friendship with the two of you."

Marley smiled. She had really missed this.

**INT. DALTON – THU OCT 16**

Jake and the other Warblers sat in their lounge, when Blaine suddenly led a whole pack of alumni into the hall. They introduced themselves as Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Trent, and behind them was Puck and Jane.

"Puck!" Jake exclaimed, hugging his half-brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come check you out and see how snazzy you look in your Warbler blazer," Puck said. "Sorry I ever made fun of these things."

"None taken," Wes laughed.

"I invited these guys to come show you how the Warblers used to do it back in our day," Blaine said.

"And how we as your elder members plan to carry you through this upcoming competition," Jeff said. "Hit it!"

**Song: "Carry You" by Union J**

_Blaine: Don't ever say you're lonely  
Just lay your problems on me  
And I'll be waiting there for you  
Nick: The stars can be so blinding  
When you get tired of fighting  
You know the one you can look to_

_Jeff: When the vision you have gets blurry_  
_You don't have to worry,_  
_I'll be your eyes_  
_It's the least I can do,_  
_'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_[Chorus: Jeff w/ All]  
So you'll know that  
I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you  
So you'll know that  
I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you_

_Sebastian: I know it's been a long night, but now I'm here it's alright_  
_I'll do my walking in your shoes_  
_Thad: We'll take each step together, 'til you come back to center_  
_You know that I know the real you_

_Trent: And when the vision you have gets blurry_  
_You don't have to worry,_  
_I'll be your eyes_  
_Jeff: That's the least I can do,_  
_'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_[Chorus]_

_Wes: Like you've been running for hours and can't catch your breath_  
_The demons are screaming so loud in your head_  
_David: You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised_  
_When life feels too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you_

_Wes: I'll carry you_

_Wes/Thad/David: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah [x4]_

_[Chorus w/ Trent runs]_

_David: So you'll know that_  
_I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you_  
_Wes: So you'll know that_  
_I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you_

"Wow, that was super cool!" Jake laughed, leading the student Warblers to shake hands with the alumni.

"Yup, just like the good old days," Puck laughed, high-fiving Blaine. "Although it was nice to hear some of the other voices for once."

"So, what are you doing here, Jane?" Jake asked. "She's one of the new New Directions," he explained to Blaine.

"Oh, Jane is my sister," David said. Jane smiled and waved to everyone. David continued, "Our family has a three generation lineage in Dalton Academy, and of course, this is an all-boys school. My parents wanted to send Jane to Dalton's sister school, Crawford Country Day, but then our parents got job offers in Lima a couple years ago, and that's where Jane started high school."

"I really wanted to join the New Directions that first year, but I got kind of intimidated by the stoner dude who auditioned and the girl who auditioned with a dance routine," Jane giggled. No one laughed. Jane hated that awkward factor about her. Try as she might, she was never able to crack a joke. "But yeah, junior year is here and I'm glad I finally get to experience what show choir's like."

"Well, good for you," Thad said.

"Why don't you sing us something?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, go for it," David said. "I'm sure some of us can back you up with some good old-fashioned Warbler a cappella."

"Or, I could even hop onto the piano for you," Blaine said. Jane giggled and whispered a song into his ear.

**Song: "Here's Where I Stand" from CAMP**

_Jane: Here in the dark, I stand before you  
Knowing this is my chance  
To show you my heart.  
This is the start.  
This is the start._

_I have so much to say and I'm hoping_  
_That your arms are open._  
_Don't turn away._  
_I want you near me._  
_But you have to hear me._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Love me..._  
_But don't tell me who I have to be._  
_Here's who I am._  
_I'm what you see._

_You said I had to change and I was trying,_  
_But my heart was lying._  
_I'm not a child any longer._  
_I am stronger._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Help me..._  
_To move on but please don't tell me how._  
_I'm on my way._  
_I'm moving now._

_Jane w/ Warbler Alumni: In this life we come so far,_  
_But we're only who we are._  
_Let the courage of love show us the way._  
_We've got the power to stand up and say._

_{The Warbler students join in on backup vocals.}_

_Here's where I stand.  
Here's who I am.  
Stand up...  
And be counting, I'm counting on you.  
If you're with me we'll make it through._

_Here's where I stand._  
_Here's who I am._  
_Love me. Love me. Love me._  
_And we'll make it through._  
_Here's where I stand._  
_Baby. Baby. Baby, I'm counting on you._  
_Here's where I stand._  
_Love me. Love me. Love me._  
_And we'll make it through._

_I'm counting._  
_Ohh I'm counting._  
_I'm counting._  
_I'm counting on you._

_Warblers w/ Jane runs: Here's where I stand_

_Here's who I am_

_I'm counting on you_

_Here's where I stand_

_Here's who I am_

_We'll make it through_

"Jane!" Sebastian exclaimed excitedly, starting a group hug around Jane. Puck smiled watching the beauty unfold. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't so enthusiastic.

"_If Kurt and Rachel have this girl on their team, this is not good news for the Warblers. I need my own secret weapon to beat them," _Blaine said in his mind.

**INT. LIMA BEAN**

"You seem really happy there, dude," Puck said, bringing two coffees back to the table.

"I am," Jake said. "You know, who ever thought I'd go from spending freshman year in some juvenile correctional academy, going into sophomore year at McKinley, back into juvie in junior year, and now to Dalton in senior year? I mean, it's a tough transition every time, but I feel like these guys believe in me so much more than I ever felt believed in anywhere else."

"Gosh, I can't imagine what life would've been like if it was me at that school," Puck said. "One thing's for sure: Blaine wouldn't have gotten all those solos if the Puck-a-saurus was there. Although, I didn't exactly get to sing much of the New Directions set lists either."

"So what are you up to?" Jake asked.

"Well, seems like everyone's getting into alumni mentoring these days," Puck said. "I'm heading back to McKinley to help coach the football team."

"That should be fun," Jake said. "Say hi to Ryder for me."

"Will do, bro," Puck said. "Cheers to year three of Puckerbromance."

Jake laughed and tapped Puck's coffee cup with his. "Cheers. Thanks for treating me."

**INT. BREADSTIX**

Shannon and Ken were enjoying a lovely date that night.

"I can never get enough of the pasta here," Shannon said with her mouth full.

"Mhm, the steak is really tender here," Ken replied, his mouth also full.

The couple giggled at their bad habit, took some time to swallow and drink, and then extended their hands to the middle of the table.

"This has been a really fun night," Shannon said. "Bowling, Breadstix. I've never been so occupied outside of my football coaching career."

"Speaking of which," Ken said. "Mind if I come and watch your practice tomorrow? I mean, the McKinley team has improved considerably since I coached, and I kind of miss it. My Driver's Ed students don't start behind-the-wheel experience until next week, so my afternoons are a bit dull."

Shannon smiled. "I'd love that."

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – FRI OCT 17**

"How's it going, Sue?" Shannon asked, carrying a stack of cones to the field. Sue was supervising the Cheerios.

"Just supervising Cheerios practice," Sue said. "Robin is home sick and Roz offered to babysit her, so we basically switched roles for tonight. I've got to say, Roz has these girls in tip-top shape. And Bree is such an incredible captain."

"What about Kitty?" Shannon asked.

"Eh, average captaincy at best," Sue remarked. "What's your boyfriend Tanaka-san doing here?"

"Just observing," Shannon replied.

"Good," Sue laughed. "Because if that dude even sets foot back in his coaching role, well, we'd best prepare for another humiliating streak of losses. You know his Titans even lost to the Haverbrook School for the Deaf?"

Shannon giggled. "Well, I'm sure we'll be prepared for our next game. I invited an assistant coach today."

"Who?" Sue asked.

"'Sup, Sue!" Puck exclaimed, kissing Sue on the cheek and dashing down to the football field to set up cones with Ken.

"Puckerman?" Sue asked.

"Hey, that kid was one of my best players," Shannon said. "He knows how to intimidate the opposition. I could definitely use that kind of training on Ryder. Committed player but he's a little gentle. Spencer's a firecracker, but needs some work on agility, so that's where Sam comes in."

Rachel watched from the risers. Sam came over to talk to her.

"Found any singers on the team?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I heard Spencer rapping in the shower," Sam said. "He's pretty good. But trust me, he won't be interested."

"Well, I thought he was gay?" Rachel asked.

"Well… more like post-Glee gay," Sam said, flashing back to when they had a conversation.

_**INT. LOCKER ROOM**_

"_I'm not joining that Glee Club, dude," Spencer said. "But did you see how rad my aim was when I tossed that slushie in Marley's face?"_

"_Hey, you seem to rap really well, and Glee hasn't really had much of a rapper since Artie Abrams graduated, and Mr. Schue's not here anymore to rap himself, so—" _

"_Look, I know the Glee Club has this reputation of being some sort of lifesaving home for the gays, but I'm not like that," Spencer said. "I've seen the McKinley Thunderclaps. Santana Lopez was known as the lesbian Cheerio. Kurt Hummel was known as the gay Glee Clubber who lost a student council election and won Prom Queen. Unique Adams was known as the transgender girl who got her own porta-potty in the choir room. I, on the other hand, am known as the beast of a football player who also happens to be gay. It's not my first and foremost trait. I'm no fan of Lady Gaga nor Katy Perry, I'm pretty sure you know that I'm far from an androgynous person, and bottom line is, despite the fact that Justin Timberlake is my weekly Man Crush Monday, I'm not looking for some home to express myself. I do exactly that out on the field."_

**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

"Wow," Rachel muttered. "Well, I guess we'll have to cut our losses."

"You don't know that," Sam said. "I mean, I never saw Puck as the kind of guy to do Glee Club."

"He only joined after doing Mr. Schuester's Acafellas for a weekend and then doing that 'Single Ladies' football performance that Kurt put together," Rachel said. "Wait! That's it! I have an idea."

Halfway through practice, Sam and Puck set up a large boom box in the field, playing an instrumental version of a song.

"Dude, I love this song!" Spencer laughed after practicing a throw, which Ryder caught really well.

**Song: "Somebody to You" by The Vamps, feat. Demi Lovato**

_{The Titans practice a series of drills.}_

_Titans: Yeah you!  
Yeah you!_

_Spencer: I used to wanna be_  
_Living like there's only me_  
_But now I spend my time_  
_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_  
_(Yeah you!)_  
_I used to be so tough_  
_Never really gave enough_  
_And then you caught my eye_  
_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_  
_(Yeah you!)_

_Ryder: Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now!_

_[Chorus]  
Sam w/ Puck bass harmony: All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)_

_{The Cheerios join in.}_

_Madison w/ Mason bass harmony: I used to ride around_  
_I didn't wanna settle down_  
_But now I wake each day_  
_Looking for a way that I can see your face_  
_(Yeah you!)_  
_I've got your photograph_  
_But baby I need more than that_  
_I need to know your lips_  
_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_  
_(Yeah you!)_

_Puck &amp; Bree: Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_Oh oh oh, now!_

_[Chorus]_

_{Shannon watches Ken giving advice to Ryder. She's really falling in love.}_

_Shannon: Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah you!)_

_{Rachel notices Spencer looking closely at Mason as he sings his line.}_

_Mason: All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_Mason &amp; Madison: All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_(Yeah you!)_

_[Chorus w/ Mason &amp; Madison runs]_

_Sam: 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)  
(Yeah you!)_

"And THAT'S how we Glee-Football alumni do," Puck said, high-fiving his offensive line that he had been helping all afternoon.

Sue noticed Rachel watching from the stands.

"Yeah, that Spencer kid's got quite a voice," Sue said. "But trust me, he won't be joining your club of misfits. He might be gay, but he's too straight for that."

"Don't underestimate my power, Sue," Rachel said. "The Glee Club will fill."


	4. Homecoming

**Summary: **Most of the Glee graduates are back in town to do their part in giving back to their school. Which grade will win the Battle of the Bands? How will the football team fare against their 2009 rivals?

**Guest starring:  
**Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez  
Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang  
Marshall Williams as Spencer  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick  
Samantha Ware as Jane  
Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka

* * *

**INT. SUE'S OFFICE – MON OCT 20**

Sue stared blankly at the people before her. "I don't understand where you all find the money to constantly fly back here!"

"Um, last I checked, the last time any of us came back was at the end of our freshman year of college," Quinn said. "We're juniors now."

"Artie and I are sophomores," Tina clarified.

"Some of us don't go to college at all," Brittany added.

Sue rolled her eyes. Standing before her were all the members of the Classes of 2012 and 2013.

"Well," Sue said, starting to hand out visitor's passes to each of the students. "I can't say I'm thrilled to have you all here, but I guess it is standard practice for Homecoming to be a celebration of the homecoming of our graduates, and since you all are basically the only McKinley graduates to ever come back here after graduation, I guess this week is all about you, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Puck said.

"If alumni consistently give back to their alma-mater, it's a sign that there was SOMETHING about that school that went right," Tina said.

"And that something was definitely the Glee Club," Mercedes said. "What a WONDERFUL thing that it's finally being brought back!"

"Okay, let's stop the bickering," Quinn said. "How's about we go eat lunch in the courtyard?"

"Sure," Mike said. "After we spend the first few periods of the day choreographing an amazing number to recruit new kids for the New Directions. Anyone thinking of an Empire State of Mind 2.0 performance?"

"You know it!" Artie exclaimed.

Sue rolled her eyes. The kids were clearly just trying to spite her. "Good luck with that. McKinley has changed a lot since you kids have been here. I know you think I'm just a tyrant who's trying to get rid of the arts, but in fact, I've implemented some unique features to this school too. See, I believe students thrive off of competition, a thirst to best each other. Last year I inaugurated a Homecoming competition between the classes. The senior class won, SAT and ACT scores skyrocketed in the December examinations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be conducting my morning patrol. PLEASE don't interrupt classes with your singing and dancing."

**EXT. COURTYARD**

While she and Mason were eating at their own table, Madison asked, "So, what song do you want to perform for the Battle of the Bands?"

Mason sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

Concerned, Madison asked, "What is it?"

"Last week, I went to use the bathroom, and there was writing on the wall saying that I'm… gay," Mason said.

Madison giggled. "I hate to break it to you, but those rumors aren't exactly new."

Mason acknowledged it was true. "I told Principal Sue about it and she refuses to get it painted over. She says it'll toughen me up."

"Okay, let's not worry about her or these idiotic hypocritical peers now," Madison said. "What are we singing for Battle of the Bands? Maybe if we win this for the sophomore class, we'll be legends!"

"I want to do a rap," Mason said. "Maybe people will think I'm less gay."

Madison glared. "Can you stop thinking about yourself? This is a team matter. We're twins!"

"Dizygotic twins," Mason said with a giggle. "I learned that terminology in Biology!"

"I know," Madison said. "We're in the same class. Sitting behind the monozygotic twins from the AV Club. Let's get back to the point."

Suddenly, the graduates flooded into the courtyard.

**Song: "Banga Banga" by Austin Mahone**

_Artie: McKinley High!  
Mike: Lemme get it, ain't no playing with it  
Boys: Banga banga banga [2x]  
Mike: Lemme get it, lemme get it_

_Sam: Fire, make it shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot_  
_You're so automatic_  
_Can't none of them see you_  
_Five stars going off on 'em baby_  
_I love how you flex_  
_Your style is so crazy, you're a fire on the set_  
_Puck: You're a prom, girl, I gotta get you_  
_Ain't no waitin' with it_  
_The one you came here with_  
_Tell that boy forget it_  
_Too faded's what to tell him_  
_'Cause I got him next_  
_You don't need no explanation_  
_Let him see, figure it out_

_Artie: Your eyes are telling that you're riding with me_  
_But I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit it_  
_The things I wanna say to you right here_  
_I didn't said it but I just can't say it 'til I said it_

_[Chorus: Artie]_

_You're a banga, banga, banga, banga, banga  
I wanna pledge a bet  
Before the night is over  
Girl, I'm gonna make it that  
So, promise if I make you mine  
So, promise if I make you mine  
You ain't gonna play with that  
Show me where that turn up at  
(repeat)_

_Blaine: You gotta promise, if I let you hop up in the Jeep  
You gon' turn up in the seat  
You like ridin', don't ya?  
(Artie: You ain't gonna play with that)  
You like ridin', don't ya?  
(Artie: You ain't gonna play with that, show me where that turn up at)_

_Kurt: I don' said it, now what you gon' do_  
_Formal introduction_  
_You got me focused, now it's time for you to show me something_  
_Sam: You're like a trophy on my dash_  
_A diamond that you are_  
_Love to see you shining like a proper superstar_  
_Puck: Got me asthmatic_  
_'Cause you're like a perfect ballerina_  
_I'm on my Brad Pitt, come and be my future Angelina_  
_(Artie: Now you know enough to get it with a cherry on top)_  
_Blaine: Baby, if you let me love you, I ain't never gonna stop_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Sam: Where that where that turn up  
Turn up, turn up  
Show me-show me where that turn up-turn up  
Show me-show me, where that-where that  
Show me-show me, turn up-turn up  
Where that turn up at_

_Artie: Your eyes are telling that you're riding with me_  
_But I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit it_  
_The things I wanna say to you right here_  
_I didn't said it but I just can't say it 'til I said it_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Mike: You gotta promise, if I let you hop up in the Jeep  
You gon' turn up in the seat  
You like ridin', don't ya?  
(Artie: You ain't gotta play with that)  
You like ridin', don't ya?  
(Artie: You ain't gotta play with that, show me where that turn up at)  
You like ridin', don't ya?_

The students didn't give a rip about that performance. What a distraction from their peaceful lunch! Ryder, however, looked even more gutted from his yearning to relive his sophomore Glee Club days.

"Join the New Directions!" Kurt advertised. "Rising music star Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry, the former star of Broadway sensation _Funny Girl _and former star of _That's So Rachel_ are past members! Who WOULDN'T want to be a part of a club that boasts such outstanding post-high-school success?"

"Okay, no one here has heard of Mercedes Jones," Bree said from the Cheerios table.

"And _That's So Rachel _sucked!" Spencer laughed, earning high-fives from a bunch of peers.

The graduates cut their losses and retreated.

**INT. GYM – WED OCT 22**

Sue walked up to the microphone. "Welcome, students, to the second annual Battle of the Bands, one of the competitions where you students will clash head-to-head in an effort to bring prestige to your respective grade levels by smashing the confidence of your peers. A lovely display of student relationships, proving that the world is not a place of unity, and the best way to get ahead is to crush those that compete against you. What can prepare you for the real world better than events like this? So, I hereby present to you our panel of judges, who will be deciding which grade level's performances are slightly less awful than the others. Ex-Spanish, Ex-History, Ex-Glee-Club teacher, Mr. William Schuester. Current football coach, Shannon Beiste. And yours truly, Principal Sue Sylvester. Also, because of the freshman class's hesitance at submitting an entry to this competition, they will be automatically given the fourth place slot, unless of course, a song is butchered so badly that I'm forced to give that the last place honor. Opening up today's competition is the sophomore class of 2017."

Mason and Madison took the stage. The Glee graduates watched from the alumni section of the gym.

**Song: "Both of Us" by B.O.B., feat. Taylor Swift**

_[Chorus]_

_Madison: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Both: Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Mason: Uh, ever thought about losing it_  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_  
_And the grass so green on the other side_  
_Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_  
_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times_  
_But still can't find no food in it_  
_That's foolishness_  
_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look._  
_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost._  
_Does it even really matter?_  
_Cause if life is an uphill battle_  
_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder_  
_In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_  
_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_  
_What's the pattern to the madness_  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_  
_Most of us ain't Hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_[Chorus]_

_Madison: I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_  
_You just wanna live, but everything so low_  
_That you could drown in a puddle_  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_  
_To every single time that they play this song_  
_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high_  
_And the sea up underneath get so deep_  
_And you feel like you're just another person_  
_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_  
_Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us_  
_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_  
_And even though we always against the odds_  
_These are the things that've molded us_  
_And if life hadn't chosen us_  
_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_  
_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_  
_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_  
_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_  
_Do it one time for the underdogs_  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_[Chorus]_

_Madison: Oh, oh [4x]_

The sophomore class didn't even really applaud. Not when the two sophomore weirdos were taking the leads on that song.

"Well," Sue said at the microphone. "That was THE worst version of a rap I've ever heard. Let's hope the juniors can do a little better."

Jane and Roderick took to the stage next.

**Song: "Say Something" by A Great Big World, feat. Christina Aguilera**

_Roderick: Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Both: And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

The student body applauded; a few of them wiped tears from their eyes.

"Well, wasn't that the most depressing song ever," Sue spat. "I don't even want to invite the next class up because I'm sure it'll just be a butchered Adele song or something, but because I'm mandated by the judges to see EVERY entry, I'm going to call up the senior class, AFTER we take a little intermission."

Marley entered the gym to set up the equipment when she saw Will sitting at the judges' table. She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Mr. Schuester!" Marley exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"So did I," Will said. "Gosh, senior year already, huh?"

Marley nodded. "I wish you were still here with us. I really miss you. I missed Glee Club in general, so I'm so thrilled that Rachel and Kurt are bringing it back. If only we could actually recruit members."

"Well, that's what you're here for," Will said.

"Me?" Marley asked.

"Performing in front of the student body like this is one of the most effective ways to really demonstrate how fun Glee Club can be," Will said. "So just go out there, knock it out of the park, show the students what it really means to be a New Direction, show them how a girl like you, someone who is seen as shy and invisible, can come up on a stage and shine in the spotlight."

Marley grinned and hugged Will again. "I've really missed these inspirational pep talks, Mr. Schue. I'm sure you give them all the time to your Vocal Adrenaline kids."

"Well, it's a different vibe there," Will said. "They're driven, I'll give them that, but they're just so focused on the competition, and winning, that it's kind of hard to really build personal relationships with them, or even among each other. It's so different from you kids here at McKinley. Glee Club has always been a family, no matter who leaves or who is introduced. Always keep that spirit alive, okay? I believe in you, Marley. Go on out there and kill it."

"And now," Sue moaned. "The senior class."

**Song: "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Caillat**

_Marley: Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it  
Don't you blink you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it  
Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say  
_

_[Chorus – Both]  
Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Kitty: I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it_  
_You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had_  
_Cause you're so damn beautiful_  
_Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it_  
_Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae_  
_And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

_[Chorus – Kitty melody w/ Marley soprano harmony]_

_Kitty: Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down_  
_Both: Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow_  
_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_  
_Marley: Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_Marley: I swear you hit me like a vision_  
_I, I, I wasn't expecting_  
_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_[Chorus – Kitty w/ Marley runs]_

_Oho, yeah, oho_

_[Chorus]_

_Kitty: Brighter than the sun.  
Marley: Brighter than the sun.  
Kitty: Brighter than the sun.  
Marley: Oho, yeah, oho_

_{Ryder gets the senior class standing up and singing.}_

_Senior Class: Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_[4x]_

"Sit down, there's nothing to stand up and cheer about!" Sue screamed at the seniors. "Alright, now the judges will deliberate."

"Damn, why couldn't we have events like this?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, screw Figgins, Sue is a way better principal!" Tina exclaimed.

"TINA!" everyone exclaimed, appalled.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes, she's a tyrant, but come on! School seems so much more fun now! I mean, if there was a fully functional Glee Club, it'd be complete, right?"

Shannon slipped the envelope to Sue, who went up to the microphone.

"In fourth place, obviously the no-show freshman class of 2018. In third place, we have the silly socially awkward twin rappers of the sophomore class of 2017. In first place, obviously, the senior class of 2015, for what Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste describe as 'impeccable school spirit,' while I like to call 'a triumphant strike to the head of the underclassmen, whose test scores will fall so low because of their crushed self-esteem in a singing competition.' Congratulations, seniors. Oh yeah, and I guess that means the fat kid and the black girl led the junior class of 2016 to second place. Now, there's a request from none other than McKinley's own college-dropout-Broadway-flop-Hollywood-joke-big-nosed Jew, Rachel Berry."

"Hey, everyone!" Rachel exclaimed. "So, if you haven't heard, the Glee Club is back! And we're looking for new members! Back in my senior year, we went into Sectionals with a small team of 12, but that's because I was banned from competing and three of our girls defected to another show choir because I was stealing all the solos, BUT, we made it to Nationals that year with 22 strong members! So, don't make us beg to reach the minimum cap of 12 performers. Glee Club welcomes everyone with a story to tell and a heart to open up. And to demonstrate that, I'd like to call up my friends who will give you a little taste of what we've done for three or four years of our very eventful high school lives. New Directions band alumni, hit it!"

Rachel was joined by the rest of the alumni.

**Song: "Ugly Heart" by GRL**

_Mercedes: Maybe I'm just crazy  
Maybe I'm a fool  
Maybe I don't know how to love but  
Maybe I do  
Maybe you know more than me but  
This much is true  
This little heart and brain of mine say  
We're through with you_

_Rachel: And I wonder does it blow your mind_  
_That I'm leaving you far behind_  
_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_  
_You're not my sunshine anymore_

_All: Okay you're pretty_  
_Your face is a work of art_  
_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_  
_Okay you're cover boy pretty_  
_Stamped with a beauty mark_  
_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_  
_With an ugly heart_

_Brittany: Maybe you'll get married_  
_And she will kiss your feet_  
_While I give all my rights away_  
_I won't lose no sleep_  
_Maybe on your honeymoon_  
_You'll think of me_  
_But if you don't won't shed a tear_  
_Yeah I can guarantee_

_Tina: And I wonder does it blow your mind_  
_That I'm leaving you far behind_  
_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_  
_You're not my sunshine anymore_

_[Chorus w/ Rachel runs]_

_Quinn: Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
Okay you're cover boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity  
A boy so pretty  
With—_

_Tina: an uh- an uh- an ugly heart  
Rachel: An uh an uh an ugly heart_

_Mercedes: So..._

_[Chorus 2x w/ Rachel runs]_

The Glee kids had just struck their finishing poses when a single water balloon landed at Artie's wheels.

"Hah! Ya missed!" Artie exclaimed.

Santana found the culprit in the stands. "It's that gay football player!"

Spencer grinned, nodded to his guys, and suddenly, twelve balloons filled with slush were launched at the New Directions alumni. Their aims were perfect. The icy slush splashed all over them. Bree laughed hysterically and pulled the fire alarm. Just as what happened after the Glee Club performed 'Toxic' back in Fall 2010, the chaos was instantaneous and deadly. Students sprinted in every which way as the New Directions slipped and slid in the slush, all falling into the sticky mess that looked like a pool of blood. Even Artie's wheelchair had managed to flip over in the chaos. He lay helpless in the puddle as the Unholy Trinity tried to sprint away. Sue cackled at the epic failure that had just unfolded, while Will and Shannon were off trying to safely herd the student body out of the gym. Marley, Kitty, and Ryder all dashed forward to help everyone up.

"Okay, well, that could've gone a lot worse!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, HELL to the NO!" Mercedes barked. "That's it! Imma slushy all those jocks myself if I gotta! Ain't no one messin' around with Mercedes Jones!"

"Well, even if I can't move my legs, how does my slushy angel look?" Artie asked.

Sam giggled and snapped a selfie. "#IceIceBaby!"

Kurt whimpered, "GET ME TO A DAY SPA, STAT!"

**INT. LOCKER ROOM – FRI OCT 24**

"Okay, team," Shannon said, entering the locker room where the boys were all padded up and ready for war. Sam and Ken stood by with clipboards and whistles. "You've all been preparing for months for this moment. Go out there and storm the field. Leave no one of the opposition unscathed!"

"We've been watching your progress," Sam said. "And let me make it very clear, you all are the best crop of athletes we've had in years. I wish the team was this good when I was on the team. But that doesn't mean that you should get complacent, because that team could have worked a lot harder to get here. But who wants the victory?"

"The Titans do," Ken said. "I've been observing your practices, you've got great coaches… Coaches that actually care about both the athletes AND the sport."

"So whatever happens tonight, y'all made me proud," Shannon said. "All in!"

**EXT. STADIUM**

Marley, Jane, Roderick, and the graduates were seated in the stands when Jake and Unique showed up.

"Unique!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"You made it!" Kurt said gleefully.

"How's it going, bro?" Puck asked, letting Jake squeeze into the seat next to him and Quinn.

"Nice to get away from Westerville for the weekend," Jake laughed. "Excited for the game! Is Ryder starting?"

"He sure is," Artie said. "They're going to win, just watch!"

The game began play. Spencer was the starting quarterback. He was exceptionally good!

"Oh my gosh, guys, remember the time all the football players quit because Beiste and Mr. Schue made them join Glee Club, so all of us Glee girls joined the team?" Tina asked.

"And you got mowed down by a 250-pound guy?" Mike laughed.

"Still, _I_ was the one who actually had the guts to pick up the ball and run," Tina clarified.

"You girls actually did that?" Jane asked. "Damn! Female empowerment right there! Who says women can't play a contact sport just as well as men?"

"_I still don't understand this game," _Roderick said to himself._ "Just a bunch of guys tackling each other over a ball. Whatever. At least I have friends now. Watching this game together, even if I don't care about the sport, beats sitting at home all alone watching reruns of CSI: Miami." _

Halftime arrived, and McKinley was up 18 to 13.

The Unholy Trinity and Artie dashed down to the field to join the Cheerios.

**Song: "Problem" by Ariana Grande**

_Santana:  
Hahaha, uh-huh  
It's Iggy Iggs  
I got one more problem with you girl_

_Santana with The Cheerios:_  
_I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Ehh)_

_Quinn:_  
_Hey, baby, even though I hate ya_  
_I wanna love ya_

_The Cheerios:_  
_I want you_

_Quinn:_  
_And even though I can't forgive ya_  
_I really wanna_

_The Cheerios:_  
_I want you_

_Brittany:_  
_Tell me, tell me baby_  
_Why can't you leave me?_  
_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_  
_I gotta have it_

_The Cheerios:_  
_I want you_

_Santana:_  
_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_[Chorus]_

_Artie:  
One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
Santana with the Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem_

_(repeat)_

_Brittany:_  
_I know you're never gonna wake up_  
_I gotta give up_

_The Cheerios:_  
_But it's you_

_Brittany:_  
_I know I shouldn't ever call back_  
_Or let you come back_

_The Cheerios:_  
_But I do_

_Santana with Brittany:_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_And say you love me_

_Quinn:_  
_I get a little bit breathless_

_Santana with Brittany:_  
_I shouldn't want it_

_The Cheerios:_  
_But I do_

_Santana with Brittany:_  
_Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders_  
_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_[Chorus]_

_The Cheerios:  
I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Ooh, babe)_

_Artie:_  
_It's Iggy Iggs_  
_Uh, what you got?_

_Santana (with The Cheerios):_  
_Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you_  
_In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_You saying that you know but I (really, really doubt you)_  
_Understand my life (is easy when I ain't around you)_

_Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'_  
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you (more than I love your presence)_  
_And the best thing now is probably for you to exit_  
_(I let you go, let you back), I finally learned my lesson_

_(No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin')_  
_I'm listening to you knowin' (I can't believe what you're sayin')_  
_There's a million you's, baby boo, (so don't be dumb_  
_I got 99 problems but you won't be one_  
_Like what)_

_Santana (The Cheerios):_  
_Ooh (One less, one less problem)_  
_Ooh (One less, one less problem)_  
_Head in the clouds_  
_Got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem)_

_Santana with Brittany and Quinn:_  
_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

_Artie (Santana):_  
_One less problem without you (Hey)_  
_I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe)_  
_I got one less problem without you (Hoo!)_

_The Cheerios:_  
_I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Hooh, baby)_

_Artie:_  
_One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah)_  
_I got one less problem without you (Santana: Hooh, hey)_  
_I got one less problem without you_

_Santana with The Cheerios:_  
_I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Oooh)_

_Artie (with Brittany):_  
_One less problem without you (Santana: Hey)_  
_I got one less problem (without you, uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah)_  
_I got one less problem without you_

_The Cheerios (with Santana):_  
_I got one less, one less (problem, yeah)_

Kitty, Bree, Madison, and Mason hugged their alumni Cheerios tightly.

"OH-EM-GEE, that was SO FUN!" Madison and Mason screamed together.

"I can't believe I just got to perform a cheerleading routine with Quinn Fabray," Kitty giggled.

"If that doesn't pump everyone's spirit to the max, I don't know what will," Bree laughed.

Ryder and Spencer sat on the bench getting ready for play to resume.

"Gosh, that routine was hot!" Ryder exclaimed.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh, well, did Mason look good at all in that routine?" Ryder asked jokingly.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but this time, that was a real question. Spencer really did think Mason looked really… spirited… and handsome… and down-to-earth in that routine. Spencer wished that the routine never ended.

But, he had to focus now.

"Let's begin," Shannon said, blowing her whistle as the players rushed back to the field.

**Song: "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor**

_{The game recommences. Ryder leans the team into formation.}_

_Ryder: Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_{The ball is snapped. Spencer backs up as the defensive line blocks the opposition. Spencer throws the ball to the receiver, Ryder.}_

_Spencer: So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_{Ryder catches the ball and runs, but is tackled before he makes it to the touchdown.}_

_[Chorus]_

_Shannon: It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_{The ball is snapped again, and Spencer again throws the ball to Ryder.}_

_Spencer: Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

_{Ryder catches the ball and makes a touchdown!}_

_[Chorus]_

_Ryder: Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_[Chorus]_

_Spencer: The eye of the tiger  
Ryder: The eye of the tiger  
Spencer: The eye of the tiger  
Ryder: The eye of the tiger  
Shannon: The eye of the tiger_

The buzzer alarms just as McKinley's kicker makes a field goal! McKinley wins! Everyone in the Titan seats rose to their feet and cheered loudly.

"Wow!" Kurt exclaimed. "Is this what it looked like when I made that winning field goal back in sophomore year?"

"Sure did, buddy!" Puck laughed.

Ryder and Spencer were hoisted into the air by their teammates, and some of the offensive linemen came by and dumped a bucket of ice water on Shannon and Sam. The spirit was so alive!

**INT. LOCKER ROOM**

Spencer came out of the shower. Ryder was just packing up and leaving.

"Good game, bro," Ryder said, fist-bumping Spencer. "Catch you on Monday! Have a good weekend!"

"You too, man," Spencer said.

There was only one other guy in the locker room: Mason.

"_Phew," _Spencer muttered to himself. _"Now or never."_

"Nice routine you had tonight," Spencer complimented to Mason.

"Aw, thanks!" Mason exclaimed as he stuffed his uniform into a laundry bag. "Good game, too. I have to say, your throw is remarkable."

Spencer almost flushed at this compliment. Wait, was he smiling goofily? He couldn't come on that strongly.

"Gosh, this is the life," Spencer said. "Being a part of winning athletic teams. Only thing that could make high school even better is if we had boyfriends, right?" Spencer joked.

Mason looked up awkwardly. "I know everyone makes these assumptions about me, but I figured it's high time I dispel the rumors… I'm straight! I guess, growing up in a household where my parents accepted no funny business, no Rated PG-13 movies, no Rated T video games, and growing up with a twin sister, I developed feminine habits along the way that I never could get rid of. And, I know I prefer to be in the company of girls, but that's because growing up, guys made fun of me for being too much like my sister, so I guess for all these years, all I've had were my sister and her female friends, and it gives off that illusion that I'm gay. So, I don't blame you for making that assumption about me. I get that society is kind of messed up in that way. But, maybe you could be the guy that starts melting the hurt that's thrown at me every day. I mean, you're out and proud. Everyone accepts that. They like you, but I know no one likes me." Mason slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the locker room.

Spencer watched Mason walk away. His heart sunk. He muttered a soft, _"I like you_" as Mason disappeared behind the threshold.

**Song: "Clown" by Emeli Sande**

_Spencer: I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes_

_I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate_  
_I'd be patient if I had the time_  
_I could stop and answer all of your questions_  
_As soon as I find out_  
_How I can move from the back of the line_

_**INT. HALLWAY – DAY TIME**_

_{Spencer watches through Sue's glass windows as she speaks with Mason, Madison, Kitty, and Bree.}_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll be your clown_  
_Behind the glass_  
_Go 'head and laugh_  
_Cause it's funny_  
_I would too if I saw me_  
_I'll be your clown_  
_On your favourite channel_  
_My life's a circus circus_  
_Round in circles_  
_I'm selling out tonight_

_**EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**_

_{Spencer practices his aim. Though Sam is giving him throwing advice, he's not listening.}_

_I'd be less angry if it was my decision_  
_And the money was just rolling in_  
_If I had more than my ambition_  
_I'll have time for 'Please'_  
_I'll have time for 'Thank you'_  
_As soon as I win_

_**EXT. PARKING LOT**_

_{Spencer sits in his car in the pouring rain, singing to the darkness and loneliness.}_

_[Chorus]_

_**INT. LOCKER ROOM**_

_{Spencer sings in the showers, very emotionally. Sam listens to Spencer's amazing voice before tiptoeing out the room.}_

_From a distance my choice is simple_  
_From a distance I can entertain_  
_So you can see me_  
_I put make-up on my face_  
_But there's no way you can feel it_  
_From so far away_

_**INT. HALLWAY**_

_{Mason walks alone in the dark hallway, heading home.}_

_[Chorus]_

**INT. BREADSTIX**

Marley, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, and Unique sat at their table laughing and reminiscing about their old days together.

"All I know is, Finn never stopped talking about the goofy touchdown dance he saw you do that made him think you'd be a potential member for the club," Jake chuckled at Ryder.

"Well yeah, goofy touchdown dances were my strong suit," Ryder said. "Way better than my reading skills, right?"

"Hells yes," Unique laughed. "I mean, even through the catfish scandal, the only turn-off about you was the fact that you couldn't spell to save your life."

"I've missed these moments so much," Marley said. "It sucks being separated like this."

"I know," Jake said. "But hey, we'll all meet again at Sectionals, I guess."

"And may the best Glee Club win," Kitty said humorously.

The graduates were a few tables over.

"Well, it's been a pretty solid week," Tina said, proposing a toast with Puck, Quinn, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes. "Though we're all heading back to our own places, be it Brown, Yale, Brooklyn, LA, or Chicago, I know that I can always come back here and have a home in McKinley and a family in the New Directions."

"Cheers!" Puck exclaimed.

"Well, we'll all be united soon enough," Quinn said. "Thanksgiving break, anyone? I know I'm definitely coming home that weekend."

"Not to mention the winter holidays!" Artie said excitedly. "Three magical weeks in the pleasure of all y'all's company."

"To everlasting friendships," Mercedes toasted.

"Well, I think we did all we could to get that Glee Club back on its feet," Mike said. "And even though they may only have six members right now, I think it's safe to say that in Rachel's and Kurt's ambitious hands, they'll reach twelve members in no time."


End file.
